


Tales of the Buxom Trio

by Wildquill



Category: Original Work
Genre: Busty, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Multi, Orcs, Other, Sisterhood, Swords and Sorcery, big boobs, thicc, trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildquill/pseuds/Wildquill
Summary: Three adventuring girls find out that their mentor has been kidnapped and their home attacked by a rampaging horde of orcs. The three must put their skills in sword, shield and magic to good use as they travel to hunt down the dangerous party and free their mentor from their horrible and ruthless grips. Of course things don't go along smoothly but that has never stopped the Buxom Trio before.





	1. Celebrations and Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Description - Follow Jenessa, Sylora and Marella as they race against the clock to save Jenessa's mother Indica from the horde of filthy orcs.
> 
> Jenessa - Redhead with the second largest bust out of the three. Green eyes. A fighter of great renown and savagery when she likes to be. Dresses in thin strips of brown hide that barely contain her tits and cover her pussy. Daughter of Indica.  
> Sylora - Blonde elven maiden with the second largest bust. Blue eyes Routinely her heavy plated armor is always restricting her body so much that she's routinely dealing with the horniness and pleasure that just walking around causes her.  
> Marella - The raven haired lovely and powerful mage of the trio. Purple eyes. Always in the mood to have some fun the mage has even been known to have the skill of taking sexual energy and applying it to her magical reserves. Generally she just uses it like she was taught by Indica to bolster her resolve and enjoy the affections and pleasures of people longer but for her enemies it can cause very nasty surprises.
> 
> Indica - Redhead of enhanced magical beauty who doesn't look a day over 20 even at forty hears. She was a powerful adventuring mage and still retains much of her skill even as she spends time training new adventurers who came to her such as Sylora and Marella.

Trials of the Buxom Trio - Chapter 1 (busty, thicc, hardcore sex, adventure throughout)

Let me tell you a story, a story about three girls on their way to becoming heroes. Now there may be a few bumps along the road but then it wouldn’t be the sort of stuff that makes good hero stories now would it? Like some stories this one starts on a dark night in a local bar. But don’t worry once you pull up a chair and enjoy a pint I’m sure you’ll find that this story is different than any other tale you’ve heard. Enjoy it friend.

The tavern brimmed with excitement and life. It was a celebration for one of the village’s most respected and valued members, Indica. The seasoned woman was a local legend and effectively the matron who had served the people of the village for numerous years now. She was a mentor to young girls as well and trained them in the art of weapons and magic when they were brave or lucky enough to seek her instruction. After living the life of an adventuring the overly well endowed sorceress she had eventually retired to help raise her daughter Jenessa and established the Horn Gal’s Tavern. Now the tavern one of the most elaborate dens. It wasn't on scale to those found in the capitol but for the village and the region around it served as a great place to relax after a hard day’s work or a place for heroes to talk up their latest victories.

During this particular evening the entire village had practically turned out. It was a celebration for Jenessa and her fellow adventurers Sylora and Merella who had just returned from a quest to acquire the lost amulet of Tribucet. Jenessa the busty redhead was currently showing off the golden belt buckle to a few of the villagers. She didn’t fail to notice how many of the men hanging around were occasionally glancing up and gazing upon her pert breasts that at the moment were barely concealed in the dark brown hide top she always wore. Her legs had a hide thong barely shielding her goods while a bronze belt buckle with an emerald inlay connected to a minimalist belt that helped hold her daggers and other supplies. She didn’t mind the attention of course. Ever since she had grown a pair of tits she had become the center of attention, or at least close to the center since her mother was always the one who kept the suitors coming. She flicked some of her bright red hair to the side she smiled over at Sylora and walked away from the gawking men. The spell of the redhead broken the men smiled and to talking about the season’s crop yields.

Approaching the cute almost shy elven girl with the long blonde hair that ended in a beautiful braid Jenessa smiled and planted her butt on a stool as she looked at the warrior. “Come on Sylora.” Jenessa told the blonde with a carefree grin.

“You’re just sticking over here all by yourself. You should be enjoying celebrating, telling them all how you took down that ogre all by yourself.” Jenessa said as she recalled how coolly the warrior had dispatched the mountainous green creature and it’s ugly stench. The redhead’s nose even wrinkled at the memory as Sylora gave her a small smile.

“I appreciate your concern Jenessa but I am fine, really.” The elf said and shifted slightly with a huff of annoyance. The redhead smiled at the blonde knowing that every now and again the elf had to roll her shoulders slightly to deal with the itch from her heavy armor scrapping slightly uncomfortably against her bust. Hers were even bigger than Jenessa but Sylora always said it was a burden but Jenessa had spotted her friend checking out her own body in a mirror on more than one occasion.  
‘She likes how she looks even when people know her for her tits instead of her skill with her sword.’ Jenessa thought with a grin.  
“I’m not saying you have to be like Marella I just think you could loosen up a little bit. Maybe even wear something closer to my top. Less steel armor around your puppies equals more relaxation.” Jenessa said with a slightly sly smile that made the elf’s cheeks redden.

Sylora looked at her for a moment and nodded slowly as both she and Jenessa looked over at their friend. The female mage that rounded out their trio kept her hair up in a loose ponytail while her eyes were occasionally obscured by her bangs. It made her eyes seem that much more mischievous; especially when she was chuckling coyly as she spoke to three different farmers. If asked why they were so close around her body the two girls knew that Marella would say that because of her eyes still bothering her she needed to have people closer to watch them but both heroines knew that Marella never minded having a bunch of men close by, laughing at her jokes and resting their hands on her shoulders, or other parts of her body. Two of the farmers seemed very young and energetic as they enjoyed the raven haired mage’s flirtatious behavior as her hands rested on her knees and listened intently to their own tales instead of talking up her powerful spells.

“I could never be like her.” Sylora said almost with a sigh and then adjusted her plate armor once again with a little ‘hmmph’. Jenessa smiled at her friend and leaned in to give her a little kiss on the cheek. Now focused n her friend the redhead missed the black haired beauty dragging the three men out of the main room through a side door. The redhead watched as Sylora’s eyes tracked around the patrons before settling on Gregor, a powerfully built guardian who had come to enjoy the party once he was off duty. Jenessa smiled mischievously, a smile that was known by many in the town as a sign that the hot redhead was up to something.

“And you shouldn’t Syl. You’re unique in your own way I just hate to see you all alone.” Jenessa said and then stood up from the stool and grabbed a drink for her friend from one of the passing waiters. The quick action made her heavy breasts bounce in the small slip of hide and she noticed with a grin several pairs of eyes now facing towards her. She enjoyed the attention as she bent over slightly and kissed Sylora behind the ear where she knew the elf was overly sensitive and easily ticklish. “Just be yourself and you’ll do fine. Don’t forget we’ll be leaving tomorrow so you should enjoy yourself tonight. When I come back I want that drink gone. No exceptions.” She told Sylora with a wink and then spun around before Sylora could stop her.

As the elf moved however she ended up pushing her hand right into another beer mug. This one was held by Gregor until the elf nearly collided with him causing the drink to fall from his hand and smash down to the ground and spill its contents. Sylora’s cheeks immediately reddened with embarrassment and she knelt down in front of Gregor even as her nostrils flared slightly, taking in the thick scent of his manliness. 

“I’m so sorry Gregor I wasn’t looking.” She said quietly as she moved a towel to clean up the mess. Gregor who was looking down got an excellent view of the girl’s impressive rack, huddled up within her silver plated armor.

“It is no problem I was moving too fast. I’ll just get another beer.” He told her as Sylora moved up quickly, still embarrassed but not wanting him to leave.

“Ooh okay I mean no look I have a beer right here. Here you go.” She spoke rapidly as her anxiety made her breathe quicker which made her breasts rub up and down in her armor with unfortunately both stimulated and irritated the blonde elf beauty.

Gregor looked at her with a smile as he accepted the drink. “It’s Sylora right. I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure.” The elf maiden grew worrisome and her cheeks reddened.

“Had the pleasure? You mean me, you um no I don’t think we’ve done that. I mean I hope we haven’t. Marella always says that when she does it with men it’s always better when she can remember how they did.” She said as she managed an uneasy smile.

“I’m afraid you misunderstood Sylora. To make someone’s pleasure is to greet them for the first time. Not to make love to them.” Gregor said with a carefree grin as he watched the elf woman look up at him. His eyes floated down for a moment, taking a quick glance at her generous bust as she continued breathing nervously.

“Oh.. That’s good. I mean that’s not good cause I would certainly not mind making your pleasure. I mean it’s very good to finally meet you Gregor.” Sylora said, her cheeks practically the shade of an apple. “I’m sorry I need to go.” She said and rushed off suddenly even as she closed her eyes to try to focus out the growing pleasure forming from her nipples as the friction built in her chest piece.  
Jenessa looked on as a confused Gregor watched the blonde elf beauty race off. She shook her head with a soft smile thinking of how else she might try to get Sylora and Gregor together. But as she looked around she noticed that some of the villagers had assembled nearby her and some were asking to show her some of newest techniques.

“Alright now who wants me to show off the excellent technique I used to take down the Goblin Knights?” She asked to a chattering cheer of acknowledgement. Jenessa smiled mischievously as she was granted her own throng of adoring fans. Unlike Marella however she was interested in actually teaching the men and women of the town something useful. The men in particular of course were more fascinated with watching and waited to see if her mountainous breasts might pop out of the thin fabric that barely contained them. Jenessa wasn’t oblivious to their desires as she made a series of quick acrobatic movies that included splits and high kicks, including one that accidently sent poor old Marcus tumbling back.

As everyone gathered to see what had made the crashing tone Marella appeared on the scene fixing her robes and wiping something from her lips as one man came behind her. As the man passed her eyes widened suddenly before her cheeks reddened as she smiled sultrily at him as she watched what was going on.

“Ooh sorry Marcus.” Jenessa said and quickly moved close to the old groundskeeper to help him up. Her breasts were full up in the old groundskeeper’s face and shoulder as she helped him up and he just chuckled at the redhead as she helped him up.

“No problem of your own young lady. These old legs used to be a lot better at keeping me nimble. But it’s still great to see you youngsters doing well. I remember when you were just a little babe with a great tuft of red hair even as a child. You’ve done your mother proud.” He said with a wrinkly smile.

“She sure has.” A voice of similar if slightly stronger tone than Jenessa said and the redhead turned to see her mother. India’s red hair had grown slightly darker in her years but she still had the insane beauty that made Jenessa the object of practically every man’s desires. Her bust was even larger then Jenssa’s though her clothes were slightly more modest than her daughters. She wore black and dark green robes in the cut of an advanced magister. At her sleeves she had frilly white lace that was also along the length of the top of her robes. The frilly material drew obvious attention to her enormous breasts that somehow seemed in similar straights as her daughters; managed tightly to the point that they would either bust out or slip out at any moment. Her eyes were a dark purple that glimmered with intelligence and a mind that knew the allure she carried and enjoyed it.

“Jeny has always made me so proud. And now she and her friends are shaping up to be quite for formidable team.” Indica beamed and her daughter seemed to shrink just a tad.

“Mom you always make us sound so great but we’re still nothing compared to you. By our age you had already almost become queen of Alexion, beat the curse of Toradies and squashed four goblin kings all by yourself.” Janessa said proudly recalling her old bed time tales and how eventually she had met some of people whom her mother had traveled and adventured with. Part of her had always wondered if she would ever meet her father when these groups of former adventurers and occasional lovers of her mom arrived. But so far they had not. She never asked her mother, knowing that she didn’t need her father to help turn her into the great warrior she was now, but she couldn’t help being curious.

Indica smiled and hugged Janessa, plastering her bountiful breasts against Janessa only slightly smaller bust to the point where some men watched as they saw the brown leather holding Janessa together start to stretch even more. When the mother and daughter parted Indica chuckled as her eyes tracked the saddened expression on the eyes around here. “Oh don’t give me that. You all know that I always like to celebrate my daughter’s victories by being the most gracious host I can be so I don’t want to hear it.” The well endowed sorceress said with feigned anger before she smiled and moved towards Marcus.

“Of course it all starts with you my dear.” Indica said and slid a single finger along his chin and then over his cheek as Marcus chuckled. The groundskeeper chuckled and nodded and let Indica take his hand as the two left the room much to the exasperation of the crowd. Janessa just smirked and laughed at them. Her mother was never one to leave people

unsatisfied when she wanted to celebrate. Beyond the list of spells and clever inventions she had to increase the fortitude and pleasure in her play Janessa knew that her mother still had the fortitude of a woman half her age and even the youngest villagers who were fortunate enough to spend even a moment with her were usually drained of their reserves quickly.

With her mother busy with her own entertainment Jenessa returned to Sylora whom had returned from hiding in one of the pantries. After she rescued her friend Jenessa found that there was empty bottle of Dwarven firewiskey left behind and her eyes widened at the realization.

“He spoke to me! Hic!” Sylora squeaked out as she smiled at Jenessa as the redhead plucked her up. Turning around with a chuckle Jenessa spotted the stairway that would take the two to the second floor of the pub so she could find a bed for her friend.

“I saw you. It was very good for you to offer him a drink.” The redhead said as she supported her friend and half walked, half dragged the drunk elf along.

“You’re just jealous he didn’t talk to you. Or that big titted redhead. She just always Hic! dresses like a slut and all the men bow and beg at her feet Hic! Marella I know you want to play with her and if you ever get the chance I Hic! want you to spank her hard for me for being such a naughty girl Hic! No… don’t tell her that Jenessa is my longest friend. Many moons she is friend. Hic!” Jenessa smiled at her elven sister and made it to the stairs and started moving her up to find a empty bed in the establishment.

Elsewhere the real Marella was getting acquainted again with Brugin and Theo, two other guardians like Gregor. They had gathered under the balcony of the second floor in the small courtyard that was occupied by various lounging couches that surrounded a small square pool that Indica heated during the cold months. Marella was on her back with Brugin crouched with his knees on either side of her head while his heavy thick cock speared her throat while Theo pushed in his own long hard rod inside of her pussy as he knelt in between her wide open legs. Her black hair was an untangled mess that was mushed right up against Brugin’s heavy balls when they smacked her forehead. Her mouth gobbled up his cock as her airway was cut off almost with every other thrust while the small noises that did come out of her mouth were struggling faint moans as Theo smashed his cock into her tight pussy that she always kept nice and tight with magic that she had learned from Indica, her first teacher of love.

Her right hand reached up towards her face to gently stroke over Brugin’s balls and then to grab his shaft. He groaned loud enough to send a few animals skittering away from the courtyard as she stroked his cock mere inches from where his massive tool stretched open her lips. She loved it, especially when her vision started swimming, a remnant of a very damaging curse that had hit her when she tangled with one of the black witches of Ramaga. Her eyes could repeatedly be counted upon to lose their focus and so Marella had spent their last few adventures working on fine tuning her other senses. And right at this moment those senses were exploding with pleasure.

Even when she closed her eyes she could feel the rough slimy texture of cock inside of her mouth and pussy as the wet phalluses continued to drum and slam her against the cushions of the lounge bed. She loved it and as she continued stroking off Brugin her left hand moved forward and squeezed her full bouncing breast.

“Mrawwwrr!” She chokingly moaned out as she felt another release coming right before Brugin and Theo slammed their hips forward as far as they could go. Her body spiraled out of control as she was penetrated from top and bottom as each cock hammered in nice and deep. The thrusts made her cum instantly and coat Theo’s already wet cock in her juices even as her drool and spit spattered over Brugin’s cock. Both warriors’s groaned as she spasmed and especially with the cock clogging up her throat hole she had to fight not to move her teeth much as she struggled to breathe with the fat cock nuzzling on top of her nose.

She reveled in the brilliant struggle before Brugi changed his angle slightly; allowing her nose passage to open slightly even as he continued pushing in as deep as he could. Marella licked the rock using her pretty little mouth like a cock sleeve even as she fought to recover her composure and control. She wasn’t a dominating type in bed of course but she always liked the challenge and the thrill of the fight. If she had the brain power at the moment to think about the situation logically and she may have figured it was because of her reliance on magic that she liked the idea of being able to fight back with just her strength. But then again the mere thought of being taken, roughly and hard by a lover was always enough to make the ravened haired goddess stain her dress with her juices.

Finally she felt Brugin starting to lose his tempo; his breakneck speed never faltered. In and out his cock shoved and slid back while Theo spread her lips out and even squeezed her ass cheeks before pulling them up off his lap before he started dropping her down on his cock with even more  
ruthlessness. Her legs flapped like a bird’s wings as the pleasure coursed through her, making her eyes roll rapidly in her head as her fingers on her nipple pulled and yanked. The action made her feel the heat in her loins ferment like a spell about to be cast even as she felt both man lose control as they took out their pleasure with the mage’s body. She was just a fucktoy to them in that moment and she loved it even as her eyes opened and closed as they drilled away inside of her mouth and her pussy, using both her holes as their individual heavens for their cocks.

She would have screamed out in utter contentment as she was stuffed hard and to the brim. Her fingers yanked harder on her nipple as her pussy spasmed and locked Theo in nice and deep inside of her orifice right as Brugin shouted out.

“Mari! Awwwahh! Fuck I’m cumming!” Brugin moaned out through gritted teeth as he suddenly moved forward an extra inch, rubbing his heavy balls against her forehead so that she could even feel the start of his launch. In the next instant Marella’s eyes lost their focus again as she felt the first shot of hot warm cum splash down her throat. It was followed by another and another and before long some of the ejaculate was splashing out of the tiny unsealed portions of her lips as the cock continued thrusting inside of her throat. She never stopped pumping him and soon enough with a slap of her ass Theo followed suit. He wasn’t as thick as Brugin, her enhanced senses could not that by sight and the feel of her body.  
Soon enough the same fiery explosion that had nearly choked her throat was blanketing every nerve inside of her wanton pussy. She flapped like a ragdoll being controlled by some invisible force and Marella was finally able to scream out in glorious release as Brugin pulled his cock out of her lips with a wet obscene slurping pop. His cum spilled over her head and into her hair but the dazed looking Marella didn’t have a care in the world as she felt Theo coating every inch of her hole in his cum, marking her as some other villagers had shortly before. As her face and pussy were covered in white hot spunk Marella merely focused on breathing as she laid back sedately on the couch. Her breasts heaved with each breathe making the full fleshy orbs jiggle with each return of air into her mouth.

“Mmmmmmmmmmmrmmmm.” she said as her tongue lolled out of her mouth as the Brugin smiled down at her and used her hair to clean off his cock while Theo fought to remain in control. His body rested forward and his head eventually fell on her big pillowy breasts. Marella just chuckles and then accepts a cloth from Brugin to clean her lips.

“I knew I had missed you two from my travels. But not like this.” She cooed quietly even as in her mind she crossed their names off her mental checklist. So far she’d fucked Brugin and Theo, Horly and Quan, Shamis and Brox and almost Gregor. She had held off on the last guardian after finding out from Janessa that Sylora grew wet at the mere sight of him but that still left the mage girl with plenty of cocks to enjoy before she left. Indica had taught her many years ago that the best villages are happy villages and Marella always enjoyed keeping all the men nice and happy whenever she came into town.

\----------//xxx///

Alone in her room Janessa looked out across the dark sky. The night was growing long and even though the party was going on downstairs with the return of her mother and a new wave of drinking games. But she needed to rest but there was a slight feeling of unease in her body as she rested next to the window. She never wore clothes to bed and the small crack of the open window let the cool air wash over her naked breasts and hips. The redhead girl closed her eyes for a moment and gave a small smile before she heard the door behind her open and shut. She didn’t bother to look back knowing who it was. He never failed to show up when it was known that she was back in town. At first she only knew him by sight but as they grew older she could find him out of the entire village by just his scent, a dark earthy musk that even now made her body react in a way she hated but secretly craved.

“I told you last time we don’t need your help. I won’t change my mind.” She said without bothering to turn. Soon however she could feel the barest trace of his warm breath on her neck.

“I never was a good listener when people said things I don’t like.” The dark and yet warm voice said and she felt a gloved hand brush her shoulder. It made the tingles already growing in her body turn into a full drip in her nether regions. Her mouth opened and shut slowly as she felt his breath appear fuller, closer but still she didn’t turn. “And I’m not asking to join you again Jenessa. You’ve made your position clear…” The voice continued as the hand left her shoulder. She heard the sound of fabric dropping to the floor behind her, a coarse leather cloak with a black and white marking on it. Her body warmed by the passing second.

“Then why are you here?” She asked and was about to turn when suddenly the gloved hand returned suddenly out of the darkness. The fingers grabbed and pulled up her arm before another hand grabbed her hip as she was dragged away from the window sill. She barely had time to scream softly before a set of lips were pressed full and heavy against her own.

“Mrmwmm!” She said, struggling and fighting him. Her hands formed into fists to punch and hammer at his armored chest; she didn’t care about the small cuts, she just wanted to forget the steady stream of nectar now slipping free of her labia as her body warmed even more. Then suddenly she was hurled onto her bed. The sheets tangled with her naked body as she rolled and as she looked up at him she growled and moved to veer off the bed. But he was too quick and suddenly she was back on the bed and his shirt was off revealing a chest practically as hardened with muscle as his armor was with steel.

“Because I have to make my position clear.”

Her fingers scratched his face and shoulders as he kissed her again and pushed a finger inside of her legs, taking his sweet time as his other hand pinned her down with pressure to her breasts. She struggled knowing what was happening, she had to escape, had to fight. And then suddenly his finger brushed against her wetness and her eyes watered knowing that now he knew…

He didn’t say another word and the only ones she managed were breathless moans. Her hands grabbed at his pants moments after his finger really sunk inside of her but she didn’t want to stop. She needed more. his pants were hurled onto a chair nearby where her swords were kept and then her fingers scrambled to find his cock in the darkness but he locked her arms above her head and regained control, he wouldn’t even give her that much. Suddenly she breathed out sharply as he split open her lips with his full hard cock and her legs immediately wrapped around his hips as he began to ravage her willing body. The adventurer’s fingers changed from scratching and slashing to holding and rubbing as his cock hit every subtle point of her interior, causing her juices to spill out onto the bed as he took his prize. In her own room Jenessa was a slave to the man filling up her body. He took her fast and hard and she begged him for more even after she had cum six times. By then he had only cum inside of her twice and he didn’t even appear half winded. She nuzzled up against his frame like a young and innocent cub as he just looked out through the window.

“Will you stay?” She asked him, feeling his juices saturating her insides as her right hand continued squeezing his cock slightly, almost willing him to take her again.

“No. I have work in the north.” He told her and then he turned to her slowly and kissed her lips gently. She melted into his arms and lips in that moment. She tried to shift her body onto his again but in the moment of her weakness he slipped out of her reach and out of the crumpled sheets. Incredibly quickly he was cleaned and dressed and his only parting words other than a silent glance were curt and unloving.

“You should rest up if you want to leave in the morning.” He told her and then closed the door behind him. Jenessa just lounged there for a long time watching the closed door as she slowly seemed to break the spell. She then glared at the door and tossed on a robe to follow him out, yelling and perhaps hurling a blade but by the time she swung open up the door into the second level all she saw was Marcus and her mother slowly helping a pair of young farmers into their rooms. They both looked at her but she wasn’t in the mood for questions and the adventurer slammed her door shut and then raced back to her bed to dream of a better evening, and not one filled with bastards like him.


	2. Trap in the Baan Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trio journeys to the Bann Forest to bring down the bandit named Sureeshtan

Jenessa didn’t tell her mom about the visitor she had in the night. She knew that her mom would just worry or be likely to try to hunt him down. Jenessa knew that it wouldn’t change things anyhow. If he didn’t want to be found than he wouldn’t be found. She had to put her focus back on the task at hand. She spent the early morning finding Merella passed out and covered in cum as she lay half submerged in the pool outside the pub. Jenessa chuckled as she cupped her hand and splashed water onto the raven haired beauty’s head. The mage awoke in an instant and raised her hand out of the water. Jenessa saw the mage’s kneejerk reaction and dodged back quickly before a fireball was hurled up into the sky.

“Merella!” The busty redhead shouted as she put her hands on her hips as the raven haired beauty rubbed a hand over her forehead and finding her hair nearly plastered to her head before she cast a spell to remove all the dried man juice from her hair and skin.

“Wha?!! What happened?” Merella said as she stretched out her arms like silky cat while remaining partially inside of the pool. She looked around and then gave Jenessa a sly grin as she put her hands over her impressive busts.

“Jenessa! You know it’s rude to look without even giving me some attention.” Merella purred and Jenessa rolled her eyes as she looked down over her friend’s body.

“Maybe later. For now I need you to find your clothes and then get packed up. We’re already late.” Jenessa said. It was sometimes quite a chore trying to pull together the group. She was the leader but only just, none of them really had ever led people in battle but she sometimes felt the need to be the driving force because if she didn’t kick them (and by them meaning Merella) around a bit they’d likely never get anything done and she was also Indica’s daughter. It made her feel she should set a good example. Grinning to her friend she turned with a bounce of her shapely ass barely contained in her leather thong and the clink of her blades hitting together before she returned into the interior of the pub.

Inside Marcus was moving out to prepare his own work for the day with his gardening and water pot. He gave a smile to the young adventurer and she nodded back to him as she saw her mother settled behind the bar and serving up some water and hot coffee for some of the early risers. Luckily there weren’t any of the naked denizens in this area like outside and the chairs and tables had returned to their usual post with the exception of the one that Saul had broken over Gundrik’s head. Both of the drunks had been tossed into the jail to cool off by a combination of the off duty guardians and now the Horn Gal’s pub’s returned to its usual business. Jenessa smiled at her mother and then grabbed out her pack from behind the bar.

“You have everything my dear?” Indica asked with a warm smile as she cleaned glasses with a combination of her own hands, a cloth and a few magic spells that levitated other cups and plates to make sure they had a clean stock for the lunch rush. Jenessa chuckled that her mom was still so protective of her.

“Yup. Weapons and gear, maps and herbs. We’ll be fine mom, just like always.” Jenessa said and then when her mom wasn’t looking the redhead snagged a container of cookies from a spot behind the counter. Having grown up in the place the busty redhead beauty always knew where all the treats were and she wanted a treat for the road especially after last night.

“We’ll make it to Amdira in two days and then from then it’s a straight shot to Atlyn Highlands. That’s where Sureeshtan was last reported. Either there or somewhere in the Baan forest. Hopefully the wizard will be smart and come in peacefully. Some of the rangers we’ve talked to have said he’s under someone else’s spell. Wizards controlling wizards apparently. Merella says it’s impossible but then half the time she says that the exact thing happens.” Jenessa said with a heh before she spotted Sylora approaching. The blonde elf was beaming and she appeared quite well rested following her downing of Dwarven firewhiskey.

“Hello everyone.” She greeted them excitedly and hugged Indica when the older but still very attractive sorceress emerged from around the counter. “I am ready to find this Sureeshtan and bring him to swift justice. I don’t know why but I feel like I’ve never slept better in my life.” She said and Jenessa looked over to her mom for a moment; curious if her mother had done something to help the elf shake free of any potential hangover. The last time Jenessa had drank even a quarter as much of the specific brand as Sylora had the redhead had found herself engaged to a Dwarven mining prince along with waking up to the after effects of a Goblin fuckfest with herself as the recipient. It wasn’t all that bad, she still had a few rings and necklaces from the prince and luckily as a parting gift he had shown just how much better one Dwarf lover was compared to a horde of Goblin.

‘Well whatever the reason she’s all set now.’ Jenessa said as she smiled towards her friend and then did one last check of her gear and her twin swords as she saw Merella appear with her robes now covering her body though the cut of the fabric only extended to her shoulders as was the look of nearly all of her outfits. “Alright it’s time to go.” She hugged her mom and received a kiss on her forehead before Indica embraced Merella and offered her a pair of scrolls with black and red binding around them. Finally they were off once again and as the pair walked along the path leading out from the center of town and out to the main gate and the access points for the north and east roads Jenessa smiled back towards the Horn Gal’s pub. She smiled warmly at her home, or at least the most constant home she had known. Part of her wondered if she’d ever be able to be like her mom, to settle down and raise a family, even if was a small one. For a second her thoughts returned to him and then she quickly dismissed them as the trio neared the gates. Gregor was standing guard this time and Sylora inched closer behind Merella who just laughed at the elf’s nervousness.

“Hey Gregor…” Merella purred though Jeness shortly heard the mage yelp; apparently from a pinch to her behind from a deft elfish hand. When Merella snapped back and raised her staff she was confused to find that Sylora had somehow gotten ahead of them and was actually even out past the open gate. Gregor seemed confused as well but simply nodded to Jenessa.

“Stay safe out their girls. We’ve heard reports that Captain Manderson has returned to the region around Whitetree. A merchant says he’s trying to rebuild the damage to his ship and he’s kidnapping folks to finance his next move with ransom payments.” Jenessa smiled at him.

“You’re certainly the most well informed guardian Gregor.” Jenessa told him as she passed through the gate.

“Yeah we should bring him along just to make sure we don’t get lonely out there on those cold dark Yeoouch!” This time Merella cast a fireball back behind her but the blonde and somehow extremely nimble elf was once more back in the lead of the three women column.

Jenessa just chuckled and smack Merella’s ass with the flat of her sword to get them going again. “Thank you Gregor. We’ll see you in a week.”  
\------------------

Three days later they had Sureeshtan cornered in the Baan Forest and the Atyln Highlands. Jenessa was waiting as the bait, tied up to a tree with her top half torn off to the point where one nipple lay exposed while Sylora lay in wait in a tree nearby and Merella was on perimeter watch. The mage’s powerful ward spells could instantly inform her about movement in the region and given that they had spotted Sureeshtan hiding in the forest just a day ago without realizing he was being watched the trio felt pretty good about their plan.

Of course said plan was a lot better in Sylora’s mind before her breasts started to itch badly with her plate in her crouched position on the tree. Her brow lowered as she closed her eyes to try to focus out the itch but she was having little luck. Worse she couldn’t get down from the tree and warn Jenessa that she needed a break. The elfish maiden knew that she should have the resolve to hold back again such a meager thing but the other half of her was realizing that maybe smaller banded armor or even hide might be better to stop this annoyance. Finally she capitulated and unclasped the side locks of her armor which were fashioned to look like small mini elfish shields. The steel locks popped and the blonde let loose a tiny sigh of pleasure as her nipples were no longer ground against fabric and then plate and she slowly moved the breastplate up and over her head before settling it in a nearby tree. Looking down she found that Jenessa was still tied up securely with ropes holding her feet, arms and even being worked in a certain fashion to extenuate her already bodacious assets.

Jenessa for her part didn’t mind. She just hated the wait almost as much as Sylora and she was just about to call off the plan when she heard movement. “Mmmrmm.. Please someone help!. Be careful there are bandits around.” The redhead knew it wasn’t the most original plan or the smartest but she had found that the plea generally received at least a few onlookers if only to investigate the look of the girl who was calling out for help. With any luck Sureeshtan was taking a gander at her from some hidden vantage point to figure out just how exposed she might be. If he was truly close by that would also meant that Merlla was close at hand too which reassured the warrior. Suresshtan looked average enough on most wanted posters with a long budding beard and smart alert looking eyes and a weak chin but Jenessa knew that any wizard wanted for 40 counts of arson, 100 counts of murder and multiple counts of mind control and other insidious uses of magic was to be taken seriously. She would be happy to have both her friends on hand if the wizard appeared.  
\----------------  
Unbeknownst to both Jenessa and Sylora was the fact that a quarter mile away Merella was at that moment being tied up to a tree herself and not in the good way. Well not in the good way for the rest of the group, Merella was beside herself with the hidden thrill as her breasts were squeezed between ropes as Sureeshtan’s men secured her. She had lost her staff and her robes only moments after she had detected trouble from her wards. The instant the magical signal was sent to her was the same moment that something hard had hit her on the head. When she’d awoken to find herself surrounded by four brutes and the green robed mage himself he had informed her that his power far exceeded hers and it was cute of her to think she had managed to hide her wards well enough that someone of his skill and renown couldn’t detect them. With that he and two of his men had moved further into the forest, hunting down the other girls that Sureeshtan’s majestic skill of power had been able to detect.

So it left Merella nicely exposed to two horny highwaymen who at that very moment had already abandoned their clothes and were now approaching the captive mage. Her hair was still tied neatly in a bun however and she stared at them defiantly until one grabbed her throat and pressed his hard rough mouth against the skin of her neck and eventually her lips. Her resistance started to ebb at the kiss but the true dagger came as the other brute wedged two sausage like fingers inside of her pussy. She squirmed and tried to kick but her legs were locked securely and all she could do was feel her breath cut out at the invasion of her lions as the two digits spread her open. Her eyes rolled back slightly and she fought off the small notes of embarrassment as she felt her juices flowing freely.

This continued for some time and the mage finally gave in to the man kissing her found that the mage was kissing back though her eyes dared him to try penetrating her mouth with his tongue or worse but he seemed to have other ideas. The man finger fucking her pussy laughed at how slutty this supposed heroine had turned in short order and the moved back to adjust the ropes to give them a little more leeway. Soon enough her arms were still tied behind her back but her legs were free from the big oak tree she had been pinned too and now she was being roughly positioned onto the goon who had kissed her first. His rough hands spread her legs wide before the brute behind her pushed her down onto the thugs mountainous cock. As the much larger and much wider penetration occurred Merella screamed out but there was no one but the forest and the critters around to hear her before she felt a finger being pushed inside of her back door.

With this newest insertion a dark thrill pulsed up her spine as her hips started to bounce, forcing the cock in her pussy even deeper while the second goon’s finger started squirreling around in her asshole. Part of her was disgusted and repulsed that someone not of her choosing was even daring to touch her there and yet she couldn’t help but revel in the hot blast of stretching pain she was getting as his finger wagged back and forth while the goliath cock speared up deep and punched against her cervix each time she was bounced up and down on the goon below her.

“Marrwaaaghh.. nunnnghh you fuckers …. you fuckers are going to wish you’d ran… nagguh when you had… mmmrghh the chance.. Ohhh fuck right there… don’t stop… neiighaa!” She screamed out as she was assaulted from both her front and back door as her mouth opened in rapturous delight. The man below her slapped her ass while the man at her ass added even another finger for a while before he suddenly pulled back and replaced his fingers with a big wide cockhead. Merella tried to look back but suddenly she was tugged even further down and the man below her shoved his fingers right into her slutty mouth. She gagged at first and then closed her eyes as she sucked on his fingers and moaned out as his cock savagely spread open her labia and penetrated deep and against every inch of her recess. The mage could barely hear the man behind her spitting onto his cock to barely lube her up before he started pushing away into her tiny rosebud.

“Mrrrnmoo…. Plrrragghh.. noooughhh!” She moaned around the fingers being pressed into her mouth before the cock pushed even further, finally opening up her asshole for the much larger penetration. The black haired mage’s eyes rolled back in her head as she screamed around the fingers choking her mouth as another big cock lanced into her anal cavity.  
\--------------

“You had best be careful to guard your voice. The bandits who locked you up here may return if you continue to shout.” Sureeshtan said as he appeared before Jenessa. The redhead warrior was slightly surprised by his sudden appearance and her breasts bounced slightly from the small startled gasp that admitted from her throat. Soon after however she remembered her role in the ploy. She brought her voice to a low whisper.

“Oh great sir I’m so glad someone found me. I’m so terribly exposed. I shiver at the thought of what may have happened if the bandits returned.” Her eyes looked up at her target with feigned worry that slowly melted to warmth; she knew that to have any luck Sureeshtan had to at least fall for her charms for a few moments to allow Sylora time to strike.

“Oh of course. There are some truly nefarious men out in these parts. The mage said with a chuckle. At the instant she saw the glimmer in his yellow green eyes Jenessa knew it was too late. The wizard spun around and arched his staff towards Sylora’s hiding place. The tree erupted in flames just as the half naked elf barreled forth from the inferno that had recently been her hiding spot. Sylora glared at the man and raised her shield to deflect a ghastly green spell that was shot at her. She turned quickly and still moved forward ready to burst into a sprint and try to kill the bastard mage. The elf warrior did not get close however. When she prepared to sprint a bare of steel arms locked under her arms and secured her in her place.

“Nooo!” Sylora shouted as she struggled against the heavy hold. Her nimbleness and agility did her no good as the steely arms held her tightly. She heard a deep laughter filling her ears and a warm breath spilling over her neck. “Let me go this instant.” She said and Jenessa could only stand by and watch as she struggled against the bonds holding her against the tree. When she struggled to join her friend Sureeshtan strode forward and placed a hand on the redhead’s throat.

“Did you really think that little black haired bitch could keep you safe from me? From Sureeshtan? The greatest Green Mage ever to come forth from Orell!” He said as he lifted a hand sending crippling pain through Jenessa’s body. She writhed in pain against her bonds even as the bindings started digging into the rich peach color of her breasts as she moved. The feeling of the burning friction building across her body like a ember growing into a full fire. Her bare nipple was grabbed by the dark wizard and he chuckled at her as the other man with him moved in front of Sylora and squeezed her large breasts together. The blonde’s eyes squeezed shut and her eyes were flush with embarrassment. Sylora’s golden locks whipped back and forth as she shook her head.

“No no no no no!” Sylora screamed as the remnant of her armor was ripped open and removed from her back before the the man at her back locked both her arms with one powerful arm and then she felt his hand running her hips and pulling aside her tabard. The elf’s eyes widened when she felt something prodding her body and she whimpered in disgust.

“Leave her alone!” Jenessa shouted before she gasped when Sureeshtan’s eyes glowed the same ghastly green as his spells. Her body was seized by pleasure as the green magic imbued her with incredible sensitivity. The ropes tightened over her body causing her nipples to harden and the wizard chuckled as his hands squeezed her already bulging breast. With the increased contact with the rope and now the rough texture of his long fingers Jenessa had to bite her lip to fight back a moan bubbling up in her throat.

“Oh we shall leave you both alone in time. For now me and my men are weary of running. And now that we have the Buxom Trio safely in our grasp well I think it’s time to enjoy some relaxation. Don’t you think boys?” He said and he sent another wave of pleasure boiling through Jenessa’s nether regions. The redhead closed her eyes as she felt her labia open slightly. A warm trickle of juices burned down her inner thigh as Sureeshtan moved close against her. Unable to strike him and barely able to move she recalled the feeling of hopelessness she had encountered at the pub the night before they set out. But this loss of control was different and scratched at something deep and fearful in her mind as she saw the two thugs continue to molest Sylora. ‘Where the hell is Merella?’ she thought before letting another moan go as more energy flash through her body as the mage yanked hard on her nipple.

\---------------------

Merella moaned through the forest as she had both her pussy and ass plundered by a pair of foreign cocks. Her hair had become undone again and it flashed and weaved as her body was wrecked by a continual sense of being stuffed. Part of her loved it but this was so wrong. These men were the enemy, simple brigands who hurt and raped as they pleased. They were not her friends or lovers from town and yet she couldn’t ignore the pleasure building inside of her body as they ramped her up to orgasm once more. Her juices leaked freely as the man below her sucked on her left tit while the large right one bounced freely as the man on her back squeezed the smooth curves of her pale ass.

“Mraaawwhh! Right there! Naaaighh don’t… don’t stop!” She screamed as she felt both men pushing in deeper and harder into her body. Her eyes were losing focus once more and the forest became one constant blur of greens and browns as her body was used and abused as the two thugs prepared to empty their seed in her holes. Her arms were still secured with rope to her back as the man below her kissed her neck before howling out in pleasure. She could feel his body losing control as his big long cock punched deep inside of her before releasing his cum inside of her. The man in her ass was stretching her more than any other man had before him and the pain had long subdued inside of the raven haired beauty to be replaced by an exquisite bliss as her tight hole tightened and squeezed his juices freely of his fleshy chambers.

As she felt her entire body being flooded with the hot fiery seed she felt the man inside of her ass pull out none too gently. “Yeooowwahh!” She cried out and her head lolled forward as the thug beneath her held her head and chuckled.

“Dumb slut. After we switch you’ll be begging me to tear into your little ass again eh Lothric.” He said and spanked her ass. She glared at him but could do little else. The busty nude mage had tried again and again to turn the tantric energy into a spell to fend off her attackers but she was relatively new to anal and having a big thick pulsing phallus punishing each hole had left little concentration for actually converting the energy. It had left her a sweaty mess with her mouth drooping open half the time that she even got close to coming up with a spell. Now however she was trying to collect the residual force from her last release. If she could just concentrate, maybe close her eyes for a second and … *slap!*  
Pain flared across Merella’s face and she yelped again.

“I don’t think so pretty little mage. The boss told us all about what tricks you might have. Don’t think we don’t know a thing or two about pleasure magic. Ain’t that right Lothric?” The man’s grins turned to worry… “Lothric?” With a grunt he tossed Merella off his cock. The mage crashed to the ground, her pussy and asshole still dripping white mansauce as she tried to catch her breath. Her vision was still blurry and she had to focus on hearing the sound of movement around her. Inside her mind she tried to paint a mental picture as she heard boots crunching over leaves and then stepping onto roots.

“Lothric where are yah mate? Boss told us to stay together.” He was far from her now, near something. Maybe a tree. “Lothric no fooling now you need to ….yulllp…” The thug’s voice was suddenly cut off. Suddenly Merella heard another set of feet entering into the equation. The sound was unlike any bootfall she had heard. Instead it sounded as if roots of a tree were being uprooted and then falling back into the ground in slow deliberate paces. She closed her eyes and chanted a spell as she slowly used the energy from her early sex and transforming it into a rejuvenating spell. Looking up she started seeing a figure resolve into a clearer image as the spell healed her sight. The figure before her looked to be a series of hundreds of interwoven branches and roots. A pair of grey brown eyes looked down at her. Then she gasped as she saw more smaller branches appear seemingly to fill up the gaps in the larger branches as the limbs and body of the figure turned from bare to full, almost humanlike.

The figure’s wooden skin was a healthy earthy brown and his hair was made of green leaves that fell just to his ears. Ears that made Merella think of Sylora’s sharp ones; only this strange tree man’s were curved and less sharply pronounced. Standing up Merella turned to the right and summoned her staff. She wouldn’t allow this strange to hurt her though she did not that that was his intention.

“Who are you?” she asked him with a shaky breath. The creature smiled at her, its lips a set of horizontal branchworks that opened to form the basis of any normal human’s mouth as they would speak.

“I am Treock, one of the last wood elf’s of the Baan forest. And I am here to help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Patreon https://www.patreon.com/GladiusWriting  
> My Hentai Foundry Profile http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lonegladius/profile  
> My Twitter https://twitter.com/GladiusWriting


	3. Spells Against The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Buxom Trio faces off against Sureeshtan

Sylora wimpered again as she felt something hard and damp being pressed against her panties. Her beautiful face was covered in fear as she looked at Jenessa while the two brutes both held the blonde elf. One rested behind her playing his hands over her now exposed ass cheeks after tearing off her tabard. He had been delighted to find a pair of silky and lace bordered panties protecting the elf’s sweet cunt. His partner in front of him was busy licking over Sylora’s grand bust and she squinted with every brush of the warm red organ. ‘It shouldn’t be feeling this good. I have to focus through just like Master Felgan taught me.’ She thought but the feelings originating from her tits and ass were spilling over her body, eventually meeting a point in the middle of it; right between her legs. If they hadn’t been spread open by her captors she felt that they would be rubbing together if only to increase the heat and friction she was feeling.

The elf let out a small shy moan of pleasure as the thug behind her prodded her private entrance with his cock again. She felt a stain form from where he had made contact with her cloth and she realized that her own juices were leaking out onto the white fabric as well. There was a gruff sniff behind her and then she shivered as she heard the man laugh.

“The elf bitch is already getting a little bit wet boss. Hahaha.” The thug said and when Sylora raised an objection he spanked her ass hard. The elf fighter squealed in the pain but it was soon washed over with the growing pleasure as the naked man in front of her squeezed her bust together and licked over her bare nipples. She had never been touched so coarsely and the fear made her whimper and shake in between a growing volume of moans coming from her lips. It surprised even her and she closed her eyes and tried to think of her homeland and how peaceful it was there. But every attempt at forming a mental image to ignore the current situation was broken apart by the prod of a cock or the squeeze of a nipple.

“Mraaawmmm… Please… please don’t do that.” She begged them as she finally felt the thug stop teasing her and instead push his cock in right against her panties. The material was pressed inward making the front of her panties squeeze against her lips as the man in front of her bit down on a chunk of her breast. She moaned out as her juices flowed even more freely from the rough treatment as her tight canal felt the first thrust of cock in the encounter. The elf’s long blonde hair was plastered to her back as she cried out in rampant pleasure as the man’s hard throbbing cock was shoved inside of her body. Sylora was actually not a virgin but she was still incredibly tight and the pressure from the insertion made her breasts bounce as her entire body shook. The man in front of her chuckled and slapped her tits together before he started to rub his own hard erection against the front of her panties were which were still being stretched.

When the man fucking her pussy from behind pushed her forward and thrust back inside of her she felt him tear open a whole in her stained panties and she moaned aloud as she was penetrated again while the other man’s cock rubbed up and down against her sensitive points. The pleasure fragmented any further attempts at blocking out the procession as Sylora’ mouth opened up in a none to quiet husky moan as the cocks playing with her unlocked her hidden lust. She was always able to keep the friction in her nipples and breasts from spilling over by an appropriate amount of focus and later nightly masturbation. But this time with two men having their way with her the elf’s body betrayed her hidden pleasure even as her eyes shut and her mouth tried to turn her breathy moans into harsh growls through gritted teeth.

While Sylora was feeling the stretching pleasure growing within her Jenessa was experiencing similarly dire straits. Sureeshtan was still in front of her but he had moved her further down the tree after he had made her cum the first time. Her pussy was dripping down her thighs from where she was propped up further down the tree. He still had her hands secured behind her back but her breasts were now free of her top and bottom. The redehead’s bodacious bust hung forward while her nipples pushed forward as the mage sucked and licked on her breasts.

“Merrmmmphh. No… Just let us…. let us go you bastard.” She moaned as she felt Sureeshtan send another spell right against her clitoris. The small pink numb was felt as if had turned into a river of pleasure contained in one tiny point that was too small for everything it contained. The green magic was supposed to be used to heal allies and weaken foes. Now in a way it was still being used for its original purpose but with Sureeshtan controlling the power he was only using it to create a fire within her sex. It was like nothing that she had ever felt before and all she felt was a growing need for his cock. She wanted something to fill her so badly if only to stop the teasing he was doing to her as every moment or look of defiance she gave him was answered only with a green lightning bolt right into her body. Her body quivered and her legs ground against the dirt as she felt her pussy tighten around nothing more than the energy swirling within her body.

“Niaaaghhh… please. Noo…. I neeeee. pleeeasse. I want your cock….” The beautiful redhead said as the mage licked at her nipple and then grinned at her with a devilish grin as she she finally felt something inside of her pussy. It was smaller than a cock and she realized it was just two of his fingers and that he apparently wasn’t done teasing her yet.  
“I know you do. And that’s your weakness. Such a craving and the only thing stopping you from sucking on my cock are the ropes holding you against the tree.” Sureeshtan said with absolute glee as Jenessa’ head turned back and forward as her willpower struggled to maintain some semblance of sanity against the boiling river of pleasure threatening to explode out from her clit. He was right, her body was only held up by the ropes securing her arms and legs to the tree while the mage continued to pump her pussy full of his long skilled fingers.

“Mrmmmnn. Please I …. I have to cum…” She whispered before she moaned even louder while the two thugs continued thrusting into Sylora. The poor blonde was in even worse straits than the redhead as Sylora’s mouth was opened wide as the thug in front of her pushed his big cock down her throat till he could go no further. The elf gagged on the cock steaming inside of her throat as her eyes looked up into his own, begging him to stop before he grabbed her hair and pulled back his cock before pushing his length inside of her once more while his friend behind her ravaged her ass.

“She’s so tight, tighter even then one of those Balucian whores haha!” The thug behind Sylora said. She squirmed, trying to get free but all it did was make her ass bounce more right as the hairy man behind her thrust forward once more. She squeaked around the cock abusing her mouth as she closed her eyes and tried to block out the surge of hard meat flooding her throat. Moaning and fighting back the tears trying to form in her eyes she found that none of her training had prepared her for such brutality. If she could just break free or at least remove her hands from the iron lock hold of the man behind her then she could scramble away and strike at Sureeshtan. Perhaps if Jenessa was freed they’d have a fighting chance against the mage and his henchmen. Without Merella’s magic she felt it was her only chance. But her mind’s potency for plans was failing each time she neared another release.

Her juices were dripping down onto the roots of a tree nearby the three but all she could feel was the incredible pleasure pulsing through her body, spreading her tight around the mammoth cocks inside of her as she felt her body starting to clench around the cock being shoved ruthlessly inside of her soft moist pussy. Her lips sealed tightly around his cock, milking him for all he was worth as her eyes opened again. She found the thug with his cock jammed into her throat smiling wickedly down at her as her eyes started to roll back in her head as the man in her pussy started to cum.

“Marrragggh! Fuck she’s pulling me inside!” The thug yelled before his balls were pressed firmly against Sylora’s body as if to root him completely to the busty blonde. She squirmed, trying to pull away as the hot scalding cum was sprayed deep into her body but she couldn’t escape. She was jammed back onto the erupting cock as the man fucking her mouth never abandoned his own pursuit of pleasure. It didn’t take him long and as Sylora felt the cock inside of her pussy continuing to fill her with the sweet thick feel of cum filling her tight little whole she felt a jolt of pain as thug in front of her yanked her face forward, burying her nose into his thick black pubic hair. She struggled to breath as he held her there strongly and filled her throat with his seed.

“Mrrmmmphhhnnnn.” She moaned around his the cock spewing inside both her holes before suddenly she felt both cocks being yanked out of her with no sense to her comfort. The poor elf fell to the ground, a whimpering cum soaked mess as her timid eyes looked up at the two men.  
“Switch holes?” One thug asked and his friend nodded.

“Hell yeah. We’ll just have to. Hey man what’s that behind you?” The one thug asked as he noticed a figure moving behind the two of them right before he also saw a set of roots rising up around his dark leather boots. The thug was able to raise one boot out of reach of the ascending ground branches before another set burst from the ground and held his arm.  
Sylora gasped in surprise as the other thug grabbed for a hatchet and approached his friend. Her body was still breathing heavily from the brutal fucking as she noticed the figure creeping up behind the man who was now focused on his friend.

“Merella?” She whispered before a flash of powerful fire slammed against the back of the man with the hatchet. The beefy thug screamed out as the fire slammed against his back; igniting him with its elemental magic. The pain it appeared to be causing him seemed anything but magical and he clawed away at his back trying desperately to remove the pain but the fire just kept spreading. The man contenting with the roots tried to fight but his resistance was crumbling as suddenly a new figure appeared with his hand raised against the thug. More roots reached out from the ground; wrapping around his neck and securing his arms at his sides and slowly cutting off his air. Sylora ignored the strangling man and instead focused her attention on the newcomer. He looked strange and nude… she noticed and his ears looked… elven?

Jenessa was too busy being used to absorb more and more pleasure spells to see the beginning of the rescue. Even when he just heard the sounds of disturbances from his thugs Sureeshtan had simply cast another pleasure spell to form right at the tips of Jenessa’s nipples. The erect nipples became harder than he could ever think possible and he had been right in the middle of flicking one with his tongue and the other with his finger when suddenly a wave of kinetic energy slammed into his side. Rolling to a crash at a nearby tree the mage stood up quickly while Jenessa felt the ropes binding her to the tree disappear in a cloud of fire and smoke and she crumpled to the ground with a whimper. The redhead looked up just in time to see the trees around Surrestan reaching down with dangerous looking branches. The mage spat a curse and the branches ignited right before a purple slash of energy lashed into him. Blood splashed out from his robes covering his chest and he howled in pain. Merella strode forward with her staff and cut another swipe into the air. Another spell of fell energy burst into existence. The purple energy pulsed for the barest of seconds before it slashed into the mage’s arm.

“Mwwaaaghh. Fuckin Bitch!! How did you escape?!!” He cursed and reached out to thrust his arm against her for another spell when he found that the branches that he had burned had simple been replaced by more. Many more. “Nooo!!! Let me go. I command you! I am Sureeshtan!” He shouted as Jenessa glared at him as she stood up. Her legs felt shaky and suddenly she found Sylora at her side. The quiet elf gave her a warm smile as she held Jenessa’s sweaty body. unfortunately it did little to calm the redhead’s dire need for release.  
“I think I should just sit down Sylora…” Jenessa said as she chuckled lightly and Sylora let her down gently. They both turned to see the mysterious figure approaching Merella. The raven haired mage’s eyes were glowing the same ghastly purple of her spells.

“You should never have messed with my friends bastard. I would have been fine getting worked over till it was time to bring you in. But once you decided to do more than just try to do them harm… well that’s where you really made a mistake.” Merella said with a cruel smile.

Sureehstan spat at Merella in defiance and was attempting in vain to utter one last spell when suddenly Merella held out her hand towards the captured mage struggling against the roots. With a simple snap of her hand there was another curve of purple light right next to the mage’s throat. Jenessa did not look away as the blood dripped from the newest wound and the mage that they had hunted and then in turned been trapped by struggled to breath until he could breath no more. The trees that held him slowly seemed to move back away from the area and pulled the mage with him. The man that Merella had cast a fireball on had not lasted long after she had fallen on them and the man who had been secured in the roots was not moving anymore. The stranger with Merella nodded towards her and gave her a small smile.

He bowed his heads to the trees around him. “My thanks my friends…Perhaps now peace can return to our home once again.” He turned to Merella who moved away from him to her friends. Her eyes stopped glowing purple as she looked over her friends and gave them a wave of healing that didn’t set their bodies aflame with lust. Sylora gave a hearty sigh as she felt her scratches and cuts heal but it didn’t change the emotional damage to her but she was very thankful to Merella.

“I had worried for your safety. Seeing what he was doing to us I thought perhaps I would lose you.” Sylora said as she jumped up and hugged the mage. The black haired powerful women smiled arrogantly at her.

“It takes more than a few cocks to break me. Although I had help in this case, Jenessa, Syl please meet Treock. He says he is one of the last wood elfs of the Baan forest.” Merella beamed at her new friend. The wood elf closed his eyes and bowed before the two girls. It was the first time that Jenessa had truly looked at the stranger. His skin had a rough wooden quality almost like an unreal puppet. And yet she could see his chest move as he breathed and she also noticed the sway of his…

“Oh my…” Sylora said when she noticed it too. “ummm I well that’s I mean I never have actually heard of elves made of ‘wood’ ahem.” Sylora said feeling her cheeks redden as she looked away from the long branch that descended from Treock’s pelvis.

“Anyhow, his low hanging fruit aside Treock says that Sureeshtan was into all sorts of bad stuff. And worse not the good kind of kinky stuff but more like creating some sort of horrid creature mutants that he’d use to attack the village. It’s good we came we did.” She said and then gave a sly smile. Jenessa nodded in acknowledgement but as she sat on the ground all she could think of was Treock’s big hard looking cock and her own burning lust. The spells had not vanished with Sureeshtan’s death and given it was the closest cock at hand she couldn’t help but inch a bit closer towards him.

“Treoc… I am so grateful for your help. Please.. I .. I must ask one more favor of you. I think to undo the damage of the mage’s lust spells I need your cock.” She said and her eyes slowly rolled up towards him. The wood elf looked at her with raised brows.

“Well of course if I can help I am more than..”

“You know what I think I’ll be able to cast some healing on you and get those spells all sorted out. I think you and Sylora should take some time off and go clean off. I’ll be right behind you.” Merella quickly interjected as she moved in front of Treock, covering half his body before her hand started gliding down across his hard wooden chest. The redhead could have hissed at her friend but instead all she found herself doing was inching closer as the black haired mage smiled at their rescuer.

“That’s really not necessary Merella. But then again perhaps we should both give our appreciating for Treock’s bravery.” Jenessa said with a warm friendly grin until she saw Merella turn her head from the wood elf’s neck. It appeared from the smile on the mage’s face that Jenessa’ acquiescence was exactly what the black haired witch had planned for. As the mage’s fingers finally met with Treock’s root the elf let go a small sign before he looked over at his fellow elf.

“Wait what about Sylora?” He asked her as if wanting to make sure that the girls did not forget about her. Luckily Sylora was quick to make her own answer, not trusting either of her friends at the moment. “Oh don’t worry about me.. I’ll be just fine. Really do not sweat it as the humans say.” Treock nodded and then he raised a hand to rest against Merella’s cheek as he kissed her wet playful lips while he grunted more as the mage grasped his cock and aimed it right for Jenessa’s lips as the redhead eagerly sought out a way to relieve her lust as her hands squeezed her breasts together, trying as best as she could to get her nipples to rub together as if that would setoff the explosion inside of her that she desperately wanted to release.

Sylora did not look away, well at least not immediately and then she decided to gather up their gear. She had found her armor and organized Jenessa’s small fragments of clothing when she found that a chair of roots had been constructed for her. She did not really just want to watch but she wasn’t comfortable jumping in either but a chance to sit down felt good. As she settled in and looked at the three as they began to truly explore each other’s bodies she couldn’t help but feel a bit feverish and she noticed that now her juices were leaking free of any molestation. In short order just as she had after getting drunk after meeting with Gregor the elf bit her lip as her hand traveled across her body and her smooth well manicured hands experimentally slid over her lips. She let go of a breathless moan as she played with herself and then her eyes changed course when she saw part of the chair’s arm rest changing.

The arm of the chair began having a protrusion that stretched forward. In short order the protrusion started to resemble a branch and then soon enough into something much more… male. She licked her lips at the impressive sight and reached out to the phallic shape. The wooden dildo formed by old elfish magic fell right into her hand. It felt strange, too smooth to be wood but just shy of smooth enough to be skin. But she knew one thing. It was definitely bigger than her all of her fingers combined could be. Lowering the wood cock to her body she just looked up in time to see Treock wink at her as both Merella and Jenessa settled in to start licking over every inch of his great cock. It looked as though his pelvis was covered in brilliant red and black hair as each girl moved and up and down over his length while his rod hardened even more and began to leak his own special sap. Sylora’s chin lifted and as she pushed the magical dildo the first few inches into her body her big breasts hitched up as her mouth opened in a perfect ‘O’ of astonishment.  
\--------------  
Back in the village Indica was washing up after another fantastic evening serving the guardians who decided to visit the Horn Gal once they were off their shift. It was late and she was just enjoying a nice bath on the porch area. The magically warmed waters washed every inch of her luscious frame. People thought it was just magic that kept the 40 something year old looking barely over twenty eight but she always accounted it to keeping herself in good shape with the occasional bout of five to seven hard fucks a night along with some other well one might call them kinky exercises that helped keep her lean and fit. Sure there was some magic in play but she definitely enjoyed the process of maintaining her figure with the other amorous activities. The night air felt good on her face as her huge breasts bobbed against the water with her pert nipples occasionally breaching the surface.

She was about to call one of her maids or bartenders in from the pub to check on the state of the business and perhaps join in her in some more exercise when she heard to deep toll of the village’s alert bell. She instantly stood up, her gaze narrowing as her red hair fell around her shoulders. The length tickled even her nipples as she stepped out of the pool while casting a heating spell over her body before summoning her robes. The clothing rushed from its folded perch nearby and with her last few steps into the pub one boot slipped onto her foot and then the other.

“Balthis!” She shouted to one of the bartenders. “Make ask if any of our guests are trained fighters just in case. I am off to meet with the guardians. If you don’t hear back from me in ten minutes then be sure to lock the doors till I or one of the guardians returns with word.” She ordered as she stepped out towards the front door of the pub when her staff sailed from upstairs and right into her outstretched hand.

“Yes mistress of course!” Balthis replied and then raced off to rouse the guests and ask for any with combat experience to help in settling whatever disturbance had arrived in the night. Outside the chill hit her again but this time it was not the relaxing cool from a day well spent. Instead this time and in a short span it had changed to an edge of lurking trouble. She immediately went off towards the northern gate where she detected the bell tolling was coming from. When she arrived she was hardly winded but her eyes widened as she saw the glow of fires behind the wooden palisade and the guardians were rushing back and forth.

She spotted Gregor. “Gregor what is going on?” She asked as she mentally prepared her body and mind to be casting spells, she had a feeling she would need the added focus.  
“Orcs…” He told her and then nodded to the ladder that would take her to the guard tower. She nodded and bounded up the ladder with quick footwork and magically enhanced strength. Her robes billowed, exposing her naked flesh to the two sentries and four archers inside of the box of brick and mortar.

“Indica… I’ve never seen so many.” One of the guardians said as she looked past them. Her jaw nearly dropped. There were at least a two hundred torches waiting her purple eyes and three times as many green and black skinned humanoids waiting. She immediately recognized the hunched necks and squatty blunt nosed faces. Indica had fought them before but never in this capacity. Worse her fears instantly manifested as she realized they were not rushing forward. That meant order, that meant leadership and command. It meant a warchief.  
“Have you sent riders to Evecroft?” She asked as she looked for any sign that they were organizing a move. It was unsettling seeing the usually brainless thick necked warriors holding their position. It did not bode well for the village. Their only hope was reinforcements from the larger city to the north.

“We didn’t have the chance. They were on us all of the sudden and the two riders we sent were cut down before they could get past the orc line.” One of the archers said. Indica nodded and her hands clenched as she let the her energy flow through her.

“We’ll have to find the warchief… maybe if I can find him I can.” Her words were cut off by a horrible scream. The archer and mage turned and realized it was coming from inside of the town. In her heart Indica knew. The orcs had managed to find a way inside the town. She immediately hopped down and raced towards the sound of the screams. If they couldn’t deal with the raiders then when the warhost decided to move in they wouldn’t last a minute. Thinking on her options she knew there was little she could do against just so many orcs.

“Prepare another set of riders. We have to get word out. They’ll be taking slaves for those of us they don’t kill. We have to send word and warn the other villages.” She yelled as she raced forward. Moving nimbly through the houses she found the orcs that had snuck in. Their bodies were painted all black with only their yellowish white eyes appearing in the darkness. Their deception undone some had already lit torches to guide their path. Two warriors lay dead at their feet. Indica growled back a curse and raised both her hands sending a wave of lightning directly into the orcs. The orcs immediately caught in the blast were blasted with the powerful discharge. Their bodies snapped and hissed as they were covered in the blue lightning that scorched their skin. The roar of their blood cries fueled Indica on but those that had escaped the initial blast were closing in around her. She snarled and snapped her hands out with a wide sweeping motion that sent a wave of kinetic energy right into them.

The first orcs were simply crushed by the strength of the force and the others were hammered back like ragdolls. But more just kept coming. She had no way of knowing where the breech was when they kept coming at her. Worse she could hear shouts and sounds of fighting not far. She knew that if the orcs hadn’t begun their attack on the gate yet then they would soon. Blasting another orc and spinning out of the way of another Indica grabbed the fool’s axe and cleaved his head in a smooth strike.

Two more rushed her side and cut fast slashes across her robes. The fabric opened up from the tear exposing more of her body with each graceful and fluid movement. She smacked the pummel of her axe into the chest of one orc before cleaving another in two. Following this she spun the orc in a quick circle, imbuing it with the power of her magic. As she raised it up to the sky she unleashed a hurricane of unrelenting power. Orcs all around her tried to shield their eyes from the pulsing wave of deadly energy. The ones nearest her exploded into dust and then she finally let the axe go. It spun with deadly purpose, rending orcs left and right and shocking others. Unfortunately more continued to pour into the area between the small knot of houses.

The powerful magister knew she only had a few moments before she would be overwhelmed. Powerful or no she had no support in this battle, perhaps with forty skilled warriors or her daughter and her students. But here in the dark surrounded by the horde she knew she couldn’t resist them for long. Her eyes looked to find a group of people nearby fleeing from another band. Somewhere a woman screamed and Indica didn’t have think much to figure out what was happening to her. She had to do something drastic. Closing her eyes Indica enveloped her body in a sphere of brilliant white light. While the sphere only extended about two feet away from her it immediately stopped the orcs and repulsed the ones closest to her.  
Entering into a place of absolute focus Indica prepared her spell. She had never used one so powerful but to save the village she knew she had no other option. Chanting words she had learned years ago from an ancient Rhosarian mystic she could still hear the hissing and roaring of the orcs continued as they began beating on the shield orb protecting Indica. Her eyes remained closed but she could feel every strike as if it was against her own body. She grimaced but continued saying the words to charge up a smell more powerful than any she had used before. Finally she uttered the last word.

“Martadash…” she said as her eyes opened. Some of the closest orcs took a step back seeing the ghastly white eyes staring out at her. Then suddenly there was a loud blasting thunderclap as the orb exploded forward from Indica’s body. The powerful wave dispersed with her as the epicenter. It spread across the entire village and any time it contacted one of the villagers they glowed the same ghastly white before they were suddenly popped into nothingness. The last act of the surrounded mage had been to teleport her entire village away from the orc horde and their reaches.

“Niaaahh..” Indica said when she spell finally finished. Her breasts heaved as she breathed heavily, trying to recover her strength for the next assault. But when she looked up to the orcs to raise her hands it was already too late. They had fallen upon her with surprising speed. She shoved one away before another struck his club against the back of her head. Indica was knocked out before she hit the ground.


	4. Behold the Rising Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls leave the forest and come across a creature on Crystal Lake

Sylora continued to watch as Merella and Jenessa pleased Treock and each other on occasion. At that moment the redheaded warrior and the raven haired warrior were kissing each other’s lips gently with the tip of the wood elf’s cock nuzzled on one side of their mouths. They each moaned as one, each savoring the cum that covered their mouths and some of their hair and bodies as they rested close to each other in their kneeling positions that allowed them to each rest their pussy on something hard for when they weren’t being pressed into the earth or a tree by Treock’s hardy pacing.

The blonde elf herself had never heard such sounds from humans in love. But then again she hadn’t always been watching as the two girls from her trio entertained Treock for rescuing them. Instead she had found out just how good the wooden dildo was at exploring her own pent up need after the rough handling by Sureeshstan’s men. Where the two thugs had been forceful and relentless Sylora had enjoyed her own slow careful and eventually strong touch while Merella and Jenessa both serviced Treock’s every desire.

Despite his originally shy behavior Treock had proved himself to be much like his other kin in the manner that he was skilled in many different arts, including the art of carnal pleasures. One minute he was bouncing Jenessa on his cock while he kissed Merella and then the next he was using his powerful control of the trees and roots to have both girls being propped up by strong troves of roots while he used his hands to play with their pussies and clit as other roots were used to squeeze and scratch over their incredible busts. Now finally with their bodies covered in his thick golden sap and each girl (including Sylora) having reached the zenith of their pleasure many times over when Merella felt the wood elf losing his tempo again she knew what the signals meant.

Even though the mage and Jenessa had been getting along very well since the rescue it didn’t stop her from playfully pushing Jenessa onto her back and casing a spell of fire magic right into her pussy as the raven haired girl immediately took all of Treock’s member down her throat. Jenessa struggled to prove that she would finish him off but the fire blazing through her cunt didn’t let up and only heated up as she struggled. The bare moments where Jenessa was able to look upon Merella sucking on the wood elf’s cock made the red headed warrior swear she would get revenge on her friend next time. But her body was soon already concentrated on something else entirely. The spell Merella had cast on her was close to the same magic Sureeshtan had used except it immediately sent her body clinging for release. As she whimpered and then cried out her hand reached down to spread her pussy and rub all over the points that had became so irritated and hot. Her fingers rolled and rubbed over her lips as she cried out feeling the torrent of pleasure arcing up with in her body as her hips drove her body off the ground.

Merella chuckled around Treock’s heavy cock as she gulped it up each moment while her eyes looked straight up into his own as he filled her up. She still even had some of his cum inside of her mouth from his last releaseand yet she pleaded for more with her eyes as her tongue wiggled up and down, hooking around the edge of his crown and then whriling around as she descended on his length as far as she could reach. Her nose struggled for air to continue but she did not care; Treock had saved her after all and besides she would never have people saying that she would shy away from a proper reward. With her spit dripping deep throating action it did not take long before the elf grabbed her head and buried her down right onto his shaft. Merella choked as she felt her nose pressing up against his hard wooden skin as his body shook and yet she just had her eyes pan up to look right into his as she felt his entire body shake like a tree about to be cut down.

Then suddenly she felt his cock vibrating hard before the first wave of his cum shot forward. She instantly came in her still sensitive pussy as the next wave of cum flooded her mouth right as she heard Jenessa cry out too. “Merelllaaaaaggghh!” The redhead cried out much to the mage’s gratitude knowing it would still keep her busy as Merella drank up all the rich frothy cum that Treock was giving her. Her eyes looked forward into his eyes even as her throat fought with the object flooding and blocking every inch. She could feel the bare whisper of breath making it through around the giant cock protruding down her throat but the horny mage loved being handled in this sway. Finally when he felt her drinking nearly all of his cum the wood elf slowly released his grip on her head pulled out his hard cock. Giving that he had reoughly the entire magic of the forest at his beck and call Treock could easily use the energy to make himself hard again but as he watched Merella and Jenessa breathing so heavily even as the mage licked up any excess of his cum to make sure it wasn’t wasted he felt that they had done more than enough to serve him.

“I’ve never felt such an exquisite pair of lips in all my years. You must have great skill in this.” He told Merella and she chuckled playfully. Her giant breasts bounced as she moved up and hugged him firmly; grounding her breasts against his hard exterior while her pussy still leaked from her own release.

“Well yes and no hehe. My master always told me that practice makes perfect.” ‘And I’ve had a lot of practice.’ She thought privately to herself as she kissed Treock’s chest. He gave a small chuckle before they both turned to watch Jenessa slowly getting back up.

“The next time you try that Merella I am going to kick your ass.” The redhead said with a hard look even though the mage could tell from her flush body that she had enjoyed the hard fiery release thoroughly.

“It will be fun to watch you try. Sylora you should have joined us.” Merella said in a playful tone as she kissed Treock once more and then went off to join the naked and sweaty blonde elf appeared intent on looking over the dildo she had been using.

“Oh that is quite alright. I wouldn’t want to get between the two of you and such a big… majestic partner. But luckily Treock’s magic extends beyond his stamina.” Sylora stood up, her shyness forgotten in the presence of a fellow elf as she took the phallic shape. “Treock after a while with this object I felt it began to change. It is no longer of wood somehow but rather it feels as strong and smooth as steel.” She said and Jenessa and Merella looked over the rod to find that it was true. The former head of the dildo even seemed to have change from Sylora’s time with it.

“It is a rare thing that I had almost forgotten about since I had never had the pleasure of elves in many years. When such magic is connected to the magical essence of a fellow elf the wood reacts in a very strange way. It takes on new forms and shapes as it connects with the juices of a elf’s body. In this case it appears to have formed into the handle of a sword. As you said it’s hard as steel and it’s even more durable than that. I trust if you took it to a blacksmith in your town that he could make a good weapon with it.” Treock said and Sylora looked over the handle once more.

“Well that is all and good for when we return but given there is no rush I think I am just about ready for another round.” Merella said and Jenessa gave her a ‘Hmmph’  
“We’ve done what we needed to do and I think we’ve more than thanked Treock for his help.” Then her face gave way to a delightful smile. “That said I think it’s my turn for his cock to fill my pussy one last time.” Jenessa said and playfully nipped over Treock’s neck while Merella started to grab and stroke his cock. Before they could reengage in their lustful play however the three girls and the wood elf were alerted to a loud squawking. Jenessa more than the rest of them recognized it first as the call of a crow and she turned away from Treock’s body and quickly grabbed one of her blades.

Soon enough however she found that the disturbance was in fact a crow that the redhead had unfortunately become familiar with. Unlike the standard black bird this one had streaks of glowing purple painted under its dark eyes. It rested on a branch and squawked at the four people in a loud harsh tone that made Jenessa just want to hurl a rock at it more. The bird belonged to him.

“Say your peace and leave us bird. I have no time for your master’s distractions.” Jenessa said as she squared herself in front of the bird and folded her arms impudently to cover up her breasts. Part of her felt a slight tinge of embarrassment that the bird had come here at this moment; the warrior knew it was bound to tell her warrior just how she looked with all of the wood elf’s cum and sweat all over her body.

“Squaawaakk! Master knew you would be pissed off. He says you always pissed off now because you thought you could manage just fine without him.” The bird squawked again before it lifted up and off the branch in a flutter of wings as Jenessa’s resilience gave in to her temper as she hurled a rock. Even though it was just a bird Merella could swear she almost saw the beaked creature smile at the attempt at leveling it.

“Squaawwakk! If you’re quite done being a impossible woman my master has a message for you. Orrcsss! Many orcss! An entire warhost! They came down upon the village and attacked Squaawak! Many dead but not Indica. Indica has been taken squaaawkk! They headed up north. We may have our differences but I know you would never forgive me if I don’t pass this along to you. I hope that you are not too late to be able to stop them. Other rangers say they make camp in Kirsenstag, the old tower northeast of Evecroft. City should have stopped orcs but did nothing squaawwk! Maybe too many.. maybe something else. Boat route of crystal lake may be fastest option. Move fast.. Squawaaak!” And with that the bird lifted up off its perch with a flurry of dark wings and then turned away from the girls to return to its master. 

Jenessa just stood there; covered in sweat and cum but with all humor and lust flooded from her body. Her mother had been captured by the orcs? How was that even possible.  
“Jeni…” The busty redhead heard Merella speak from behind her left shoulder before she felt her friends hand rest on her shoulder. Jenessa turned and welcomed the black haired mage’s warm embrace as she found back tears. She had never known her mother to be defeated by anyone. It was a trick some horrible game he was playing n her but she knew even he with all his flaws would never joke about this.

“She is still alive my friend, and we will rescue her or perish trying.” Sylora said as she gathered up her gear and started pulling up her panties and pants as she prepared to move. “We must hurry and find horses if we are to make the best speed.” Sylora said as she clasped her breast plate back on.

Jenessa smiled to Sylora and nodded before giving Merella a small smile. “Yes.. we will find her. We have to find her.” Jenessa said calmly as she pushed away the tears from her face. She had to be strong for her mother, and for the rest of them. She was Jenessa Windfyre after all, daughter of Indica Windfyre one of the most powerful women of her age and Jenessa would not allow the orcs to claim her mother as a hostage. She would free her mother or die trying as the blonde elf said. Merella went off to find her own clothes and then Jenessa noticed Sylora move over to Treock.

“I guess it would be too much to hope that you would come with us Treock. You would prove a great ally in our battle to come…” The blonde elf said though her voice was now barely above a whisper.

Treock’s face saddened and he shook his head. “The Baan forest is my home I am afraid. To leave it would not only mean leaving my home and my ancestral duty but it would mean that I would not live long. The forest gives me life just as I protect its own life. If I tried to walk the path of an elf as you do I would only live till my skin broke down from not being connected to the energy of each and every tree here. I am truly sorry Sylora.” He said to her but gave her a soft warm smile.

“It would be a great gift to see you again after you have defeated this evil in the north. I know the power of our people and Merella and Jenessa are lucky to have you by your side. I wish I could offer you more than the hilt.” He told her as he looked at the piece of enhanced wood she still had at her side.

“You have already done so much. I shall return one day if only to learn more about you and these lost brethren of my family. Farewell for now.” Sylora said the last few words in Ethrain, the old elfish trade language.

“Safe travels to you my brave warrior.” Treock replied back to her. The blonde warrior nodded, picked up her sword and shield once Jenessa and Merella had readied themselves and together the trio of women set off to rescue their lost teacher from the grips of the foul orc menace.

\---------------  
Crystal Lake was as bright as blue as it had ever been. The only problem was that the village that lay on the southern coast had not escaped the warth of the orc warhost traveling south through the Fergin forest to the east. The few survivors from the small fishing village informed the girls when they arrived that the orc host had spread out like a plague of rats, burning their village and attacking the small hamlets in the hill lands to the north of the village. Worse there was even rumors that the warhost had left a whole part of their army to protect their host’s rear and so the Fergin forest was indeed locked from the trio. Small a group as they may be they couldn’t count on being able to evade all the orcs patrolling the woods. So they would cross at the Crystal Lake. The blue waters glowed subtly with the warm rays of the sun as Sylora and Merella prepared to launch one of the few boats they had found that was not completely wrecked in the raid. The blonde elf hopped into the boat after Jenessa climbed aboard and Merella joined them soon after as they set off for the other side of the lake. It was fairly easy going for a while. Sylora ended up taking up watch with a pale longbow in case of trouble. If the orcs were still positioned at Fergin forest than it could mean that they were on the lookout for people trying to bypass the area and get to Evecroft.

As Jenessa rowed she wondered what must have happened to the larger city if their village had been all but destroyed by the orc horde. If the horde of fierce warrior humanoids was truly as great in number as the survivors had said that there was even a chance that Evecroft had been taken as well. If so it was truly a dangerous road they were taking. But as she thought about the message they had received from her former lover’s familiar she recalled that it had said the city should have stopped them, hopefully meaning it was still standing. But if that was true why indeed had the guardians of the city not tried to do something to defeat the orcs. She was still looking out against the distant coast when she spotted a small island out in the lake. As they passed it she noticed that there was also a smaller raft beached on the spot of land amidst the great lake though it was covered in blood. Immediately on her guard Jenessa informed Sylora to cover the area with her bow but she knew they had to investigate. If someone was hurt it was their duty to help them and any information they could get about the orcs could help.

Jenessa’s booted feet splashed onto the small beach of the island and she immediately readied her two blades in case of trouble. Sylora stayed near the boat, watching for trouble from the coasts as Merella went with the busty redhead. Merella had found a dark black and purple robe from the house and Jenessa had taken another set of skimpy clothes after losing her own even though these had some more intense banding and iron studs. In the boat Sylora herself still wore her heavy breast plate but she had wished that she had found a set of chainmail from one of the guards in the village. Tragically none of them fit her bust. So she once more had to occasionally fidget or open up her armor to rub her irritated nipples once the friction built up too much. Trying to focus on something other than her breast for a moment she turned over towards where her friends were investigating.  
“Anything?” She asked as she held her bow at the ready.

“Just tracks and frightened little crabs hehe.” Merella replied as her and Jenessa moved through the rocks. The mage was about to decide that this was all just a big waste of time until she saw a body partially submerged underneath the sand and the rocks. It didn’t take her long to find that they wouldn’t be getting any answers from the poor soul. “Looks like he got caught by some orc arrows.” She told Jenessa. “Poisoned by the smell of them.” Merella said as she knelt down and investigated the body further while Jenessa walked around. The red head adventurer’s breast gave a small bounce with every slow step through the wet sand and rocks until she decided to rest for a moment after she came to the edge of the island. She placed her hand on a large rock that was also covered in sand as she looked out across the coast. Somewhere out there on the other side of the lake she knew that her mother must be trying everything in her power to break free or contact her. She knew that Merella had received no messages through magical means and it made her worry all the more. The busty redhead shifted as the waves came in. She knew in her heart that her mother wasn’t dead but her heart had been wrong before… What if she had seen her mother for the last time before she had left to hunt Sureeshtan?

Jenessa was still thinking about what fate awaited them when they finished the crossing when she felt the hard rock she had set her hand on move under her fingers. It was a slow deliberate move and at first she did not understand what was going. She turned to the rock figuring that it had just come loose slightly; maybe from the wet sand supporting it. But when she looked over at the rock again she saw a giant big eye staring back at her.

“Bawaaughh!” The redhead squealed and immediately took her hand off the rock hard skin of whatever the thing was. She tripped and fell in the sand and her eyes widened at the realization that the thing was moving closer, no it was actually lifting up from the sand and moving through the air towards her. A wide open maw revealed itself from the lines or its rocky skin. It’s teeth were jagged and it’s tongue whirled around inside it’s gaping mouth but it was its exterior that still carried her attention. Various stalks with bulbous spheres at the end rose up from the circular creature’s body or its head rather since for the life of her Jenessa could see no limbs other than the spherical shape. She had heard of such creatures before but she couldn’t recall the name.

“Beholder!” Merella screamed out as she rounded the corner of a rock with her staff at the ready. Raising it up she charged in and sent a spell of green lightning right for the creature. The beholder turned fast, alerted to the mage’s assault thanks to its many perceptive stalks. Three eyes immediately focus onto Merella as she closed in with the creature. The first moved in to intercept the magic attack and took the brunt of the scorching energy bolt. The next opened up and returned fire of its own with a blast of fiery heat that set the raven haired goddess’ clothes aflame and second one stared right on at Merella’s body if a little low before she seemed to get hit by an invisible shockwave.

“Oooph!” She gave a yelp as she landed on the wet sand around her. Immediately feeling the fire spread her hands ripped into the top of her dress and she tore at the black material and hurled the dress off as soon as she could. It left her in a set of black lacey panties as she searched for her weapon. Her staff had flown from her grip and landed nearby but when she reached it another eye opened up while the last of the original trio continued to stare right at her. Her eyes shut as she felt the pleasure boiling inside of her body and she fell forward onto her knees. The damned creature was trying to overpower her. Fortunately in its haste it had forgotten about Jenessa. The redhead screamed out a battlecry before she brought down one blade and then another against the large floating creature. It howled in pain as she sheared off four eye stalks and covered her chest in dark blue ichor. Her nose scrunched up before she noticed that the creature was turning and brining more eyes to bear. She raised her weapons again, intent to deliver a savage blow right to the creature’s dome when she was blasted with a wave of frost energy. Her body tingled and shivered as her movements were slowed and her nipples hardened. The beholder’s maw turned into a grin as it blasted her with the same forceful shove as it had used against Merella moments ago. The strike took out Jenessa’s legs making her fall to the side before she managed to look up at the beholder once more. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw another eye, a purple one staring down at her.

“Stay back monster!” She yelled as she tried to raise her blades again to cut off the new threat. But before she could do anything there was a brilliant blast of power right into her head. Her hands stopped in their tracks and her fingers were pried open of her own accord. She shouldn’t be fighting the creature she realized… It was just a lonely creature seeking out the company of beautiful women like herself. She wanted to comfort such a creature, offer it her touch, her warmth, her body. Slowly her hands rose over her incredible bust while she looked at the set of the beholder’s eyes still watching her. Her fingers rubbed over the hard leather material of her new top. When she felt the nub of her nipple a sultry smile crossed her lips as she made small circle in the armored cups safeguarding her pink nubs before her hands moved behind her back.

Merella fought against the pleasure growing inside of her body as she was still rooted firmly to the ground. She could feel the incredible spellpower radiating from the beholder and her head shook as her feet and arms were spread out from her body. “Nnngghh! No not again! Fight him Jenessa! It’s a trick I swear it too you!” She shoted but as she watched the material that just barely covered the redhead’s rack go slack and slowly drop from her incredible tits she also noticed the look of intense pleasure that spread across the redhead’s lips as her hair fell across her back as she rose up. Merella felt her own breath growing slightly shorter as she watched Jenessa rise up and squeeze her breasts together, offering up her body to the newest threat in their way.

“Hehe. I know all the boys want to touch them wherever I go. I wear tops like this cause deep inside I know that it’ll bring them all to me…” Jenessa said, her voice growing huskier as her tits rose and fell from her labored breathing as her hands smooshed her immense breasts together as they started to rub up against one of the closest eyestalks. For some reason this eye seemed shy to her and she wanted to make it feel welcome so that it would open up to her. “Don’t be shy big guy. I want to see what you can do too. Please use me all you want, I want you to have fun with me just like everyone else… You don’t have to be alone anymore while I’m here.. mmmm I can feel it pulsing but he still won’t open up. Hehehe.”  
Merella’s neck was pulled back down to the ground and she could watch Jenessa’s erotic display no longer. She had to resist or call out to Sylora at the very least but she found that as soon as she thought to call for help that her throat was pressed down upon by the invisible spell holding her in place. “Hurrkk… foulll…eechhh.. dee…onn..”

She barely uttered before her hips shuddered when another eye opened and sent another powerful burst of energy right into her clit. The invisible bonds holding her down appeared flexible when her body was under attack and her hips rose up from the ground as her lips spread just the faintest amount and her juices began to flow. She felt wetter than if she had just jumped into the lake in a bare instinct and she moaned even as the invisible force still restrained her. Her hands begged to reach down between her legs but even that was withheld from her. The mage’s curvaceous hips were the only thing that still seemed capable of movement as her ass ground back and forth against the wet sand as her pussy was ravished by the incredible spell.

Jenessa smiled as she saw Merella enjoying herself. She spoke to the beholder as the haze still lay over her mind as she remained under the spell of the creature. “You should be sure to fuck her in the ass sometime even if she is still being shy like your stalk here. I know she won’t admit it but she never cums louder then when she’s touched there hehee.” The redhead said as her hair moved forward with her body. The red curls tickled the sides of her boobs as she started to squeeze and rub the stalk some more. She could feel it pulsing, practically begging to open up and yet still the slit remained closed.

“Come on I know you want to open up. I don’t bite…” She said before a moan left her lips at the sensations. Her own pussy had started to dampen and she could feel the wetness collecting against her brand new bottoms even as her body warmed up from playing the nice thick eye stalk. Finally to her wonderment the stalk jumped in between her breasts. She had been eagerly awaiting a spell but instead she was caught full in the face and breasts with a warm wash of hot spunk as the beholder’s ‘eye’ finally opened up. The warrior moaned out loud from the contact as it warmed her smooth skin.

“Mrmmmm… now I know why it was so shy.” She giggled as she continued to rub and then she saw that more of the cock stalks were turning to face her. Her hands slowly moved from her breasts as she started to rub a pair before she shifted her legs and rested back down. The beholder saw her intent clearly and it chuckled deeply as it moved closer; hovering above Jenessa;s now dripping body even as she stroked his hardening stalks in her strong firm fingers that were just at home holding a sword as a cock.

“You should release her and bring her over here my friend. I don’t think she’d want to miss all the fun.” Jenessa said in her controlled state as she bit her lip after noticing one particularly bulbous stalk. She could see that by the sheer size of it that the stalk would be just as likely to fill out her entire canal as it was to split her open. But she couldn’t say no to her gracious host who was being so nice. Bending her legs and spread her labia wide with her fingers she smiled up to the beholder. “Please enjoy every bit of me you want my friend… I am yours for as long as you want…” She said with a delicious smile. The Beholder laughed again and it’s eye narrowed as it’s hard stalk moved closer towards the redhead even while it used additional stalks to bring Merella back into the fold.

Even as she rose up and walked forward wearing only her panties the mage was trying to use her powers to reclaim control over limbs. ‘Where the hell was Sylora?’ She thought as she neared the creature. They had to escape its clutches or the being’s power was simple recharge once the girls were simply resting up for the next round of fucking. It would turn into a horrible cycle till the beholder got everything it wanted from them. They had to escape before it was too late. But as her legs took her forward she started to realize that perhaps it already was…


	5. Struggles and Challenges to Overcome, or to Overcum.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Buxom Trio faces off against the Beholder.

“Jenessa? Merella?” The beautiful elf warrior Sylora asked as she moved around the rocks of the island. ‘Where could they be?’ The blonde elf thought as she moved along the rocks. her hair gently swayed in the breeze as she walked through the sand and the large rock formations. Somehow even on the small stretch of land she had lost her friends. But it was impossible. They had been so close and the island was so small. As she rounded another set of rocks she thought she something moving for an instant as her gaze moved over the region. But when she looked back again all she saw was more rocks. Her sharp eyes looked over one large rock in particular but she didn’t see anything different about it. It was just one rock on an stony island covered with them. Around her the lake continued on and she heard distant birds cawing.

Then the elf heard it, playful gentle laughter coming from the north. She immediately moved off and looked out onto the waves of Crystal Lake and then she found them. Merella and Jenessa were both naked and quite wet as they played and splashed water over each other. They both laughed and smiled as they played with one another and embraced each other before splashing some more water over their face, shoulders and full breasts as they washed one another.

“Jenessa! Merella! Come back at once! We don’t have time to be playing right now and you two should know that! Especially you Jenessa!” She shouted out into the lake as her friends seemed perfectly content to ignore her. They did not even bother turning towards her. She folded her arms over her immense breast plate and gave a little hmmph. What was she to do? The elf knew strong as she was she couldn’t get the boat out there on her own but she had to go and reach them to bring them back to her sense. They were a bit removed but not too far out. Sighing she looked at her armored breastplate and removed it knowing that it would weigh her down as she swam. Her incredible breasts popped out, now free of their restraining enclosure and the sun warmed her pretty pink nipples. She gave a small smile and moved her hand over her right tit as she remembered how Treock had looked at her. Perhaps one day she would feel his rough wooden touch where her hand was. Suppressing a shiver down her spine the blonde elf gave another ‘Hmmph’ towards her friends and then moved out into the water with only her panties on and departed to go drag her friends to the shore.  
\------  
Merella moaned out in pleasure as she felt massive tongue of the beholder fiend spread itself over her tight pussy. Even when she couldn’t see it clearly she continued to feel the being’s tongue covering her entire pussy as its coarse roughness dragged slowly over her body sending little shocks and spells of wet warmth spread through her pussy. The hard nubs of the tongue excited her to a whole new level of perversion and the only person who could stop him had just wondered away from the sound of it. The mage’s mouth opened up again as the tongue flicked back downward across her glistening labia as she lay with her legs spread wide a bit above Jenessa’s own head. The redhead had seen and Merella had heard as Sylora came forward but if Merella had to guess the beholder had directed another eyestalk in the elf’s direction and cast some sort of spell of illusion over the blonde elf. She could almost see the elf moving away without batting an eye as she left friends. But the hurried sound of Sylora’s steps as she’d moved off made Merella figure out that the beholder was able to both cover them up a spell while casting another spell to distract Sylora while he continued to tongue fuck Merella while Jenessa. She hated it and yet she couldn’t help but relish that sort of raw magical power; not to mention the intense pleasure that such power was giving as two cockstalks rubbed inside of her breasts as two others pushed the two flesh pillows together as his tongue attacked her again.

“Fiaaaack! Fuck… please.. no don’t stop…. I’m getting …so wet you big ugly eyeball! Come on and fuck me again with your tongaaagggh!” She cried out again and heard Jenessa moaning close by as well. The incredibly sexy redhead was under one of the beholder’s stronger spells and as it would happen she was on top of one of its stronger cockstalks as well. The bulbous stalk that had appeared before her glazed over eyes the moment that Merella had become similarly enthralled by the beholder was now ravishing the exquisite redhead’s pussy while other cockstalks had wrapped around her legs and another slightly less bulkier extension was testing and teasing her asshole.

The protrusion in her pussy so wide that she thought the strange friend she had made was going to rip her in two. But as other cockstalks opened there eyes and came all over her pussy she could feel her body opening up as it was tricked into reacting to his magical and chemical stimulation. It made the pleasure all the more powerful even as she giggled as her friend teased her tight asshole with another cockstick.

“And just where do you think you’ll be putting that one? For one so shy you seem to know an awful lot about how to tease a girl like me.” The redhead said as her tongue slowly waggled deliciously over her mouth as she continued to see the giant sphere creature slowly pan up and down as his tongue lapped away at Merella’s pussy. Some of his drool even dripped down to wet Jenessa’s crimson locks as she shuddered in pleasure as she felt another orgasm approaching her. She tried to coil up her body around the massive intruder spreading her cunt wide but she couldn’t even bring that much focus to bear. The fierce leader of the trio was in a heaven of ecstasy and cum. If her hands were not busying themselves with stroking two other stalks against her hardened nipples she would have been doing her best to stretch her nether lips even wider so he could push even deeper into her most private reaches. All she wanted to do was stay with her friend as she felt her heart racing as he increased the pacing of the cockstalk pummeling away at her pussy and reaching deeper towards her womb.

“That’s it.. please.. yes right there yeahnmmmm.. ngggh I want your tongue on my pussy next as I cum all over …. nuhhnnn all over your cock..” She yelped slightly when perhaps hearing her urges he pushed the stalk inside of her ass that had up till this point only gently been making small circles against her rosebud.

No man had ever filled her out so completely as this monster; not even him. It made her pump the cocks covered in her fingers all the more as her hips tried to bounce off the ground to drive the massive cock in her pussy deeper and faster with every beat. Finally her dam broke and her entire body shook violently in the throes of a tantric release.

“Mwaaaghh! It’s… it’s so warm and hot and wet… Please… nggghn my friend keep going… shape my pussy around your big stalk… use me more ….more than you’ll ever…nnihhnn than my friend. She doesn’t want your cum half as much as I do…unnnhnnmmm..” Jenessa said in the dark husky tone she knew men loved and she hoped her new friend liked it too. She squealed as he continued shoving the stalk inside of her. The head spread and threatened to tear into her sensitive walls as her hands shook and squeezed the cockstalks in each set of digits as the beholder continued pushing inside both her pussy and asshole. She was already ramping up again as she felt his cockstalk in her ass starting to hammer away faster and more un-tempered as her body bounced and shuddered with tantric energy. It peremeated from every part of her body as her nipples and clit hardened while her hips rose and bounced off the ground each time her two holes were slammed full of the thick warm monster meat.

The generally proud and while not prude definitely controlled warrior was completely under the beholder’s thrall in that moment. She was little more than a selection of holes for him to take out his loneliness on as the beautiful redhead shook on the ground as each hard thrust into her pussy and ass made her breasts bounce while they were also occasionally rubbed and prodded by other stalks. With a few more strokes of his stalks the creature made her cum again. Her hair flew all over her face as she vibrantly shook and shivered in pleasure as her juices sprayed out from her pussy. The beholder could feel her body shuddering around his cock and he chuckled against the mage’s clit and pussy as Jenessa was slammed by another mindsplitting orgasm. Her mouth opened with each pulse of pleasure even as she occasionally heard Merella’s combined protests and moans of spine tingling gratification.

In the mage’s defenses her protests were only starting to give way to her moans because she was doing her best to take the energy from the throbbing pleasure she was taking into a powerful spell. While they had traveled from the Baan forest and through the ruins of the village she had been training her mind, finding ways to focus including a necklace of charms that was practically jumping as much as her boobs were being manhandled or stalkhandled while the beholder’s warm tongue spread itself across her opening. Her hands were grounding into the sand as she felt herself on the verge of a meltdown when suddenly she heard the beholder squeal in pain.

Her eyes blinked as she looked up and saw an arrow had pierced one of the cockstalks and slammed it back into the rough armored hide of the creature. His tongue slithered back along her body; making her squirm and bite her lip, before it disappeared back into his body. The haze was still over her body as she tried to focus her eyes on what was going on as another arrow whizzed through the air and slammed into the creature.

“Geeesssshlaw!” It snarled and turned to face its attacker. Jenessa and Merella turned to find Sylora loading another arrow from the quiver strapped onto her back. The hide strap curved around her front and propped up her naked breasts as she took another step. She was nude as her name day and dripping wet and Merella ignored focusing too much on her friend’s breasts as water dripped off her pert pink nipples.

“Leave them be and I will let you live monster. Make a move to harm them or I and I shall puncture your largest eye, or perhaps your largest cock.” She said as calmly as if she had just announced that she had made her bed. Nervous and shy she may be in some areas if she drew a weapon she quickly became resolute in her aims. The bow was squared and held firmly as she dared the creature to make a move she did not like. A few breaths passed and then the beholder growled once more and brought at least six of its eyes to bear.

Merella gasped and gripped her charm necklace hoping to fashion a spell in time but she knew with the power of the creature it would be too late. Jenessa was still lost in the spell of the creature but even she had the ability to watch as suddenly four of the six eyes were penetrated by dark arrows. The strange things were that at least three of them had dark blue fletching. As she, Merella and the beholder looked on they saw that rising half out of the water three figures with black bows were already stringing new arrows. Jenessa blinked as she saw the gills in the figure’s necks while she noticed their sharp chiseled features. Their hair was black as their bows and water rolled slowly down their pale skin until it reached the start of some glimmering gold and blue armor around their waste. She wondered how they were able to hold their bows so well as they waded water. But she didn’t give it much thought; surely her friend could deal with them easily.

In another moment however a much closer threat presented itself. There was a wash of heat and she saw that Merella was blasting away at her friend with a concentrated ray of fiery energy. Her friend roared in pain as three of his eyes were burned away in an instant.

“Noo! Leave him alone!” Jenessa shouted out and dove towards Merellea.

“What in the?!” Merella said as she was suddenly tackled and smacked in the face by Jenessa’s huge sweaty rack. At any other point she probably would have been up to have some fun but at that moment she had to stop blasting away at the beholder as her vision was now covered by a naked redhead warrior trying to smack her. “Listen to me Jenessa! He’s not your friend I am so get your tits out of my way so I can burn the eyeball once and for all!”

“Nooo!” Jenessa shouted out before more arrows flew forward as the two struggled. The redhead warrior was much stronger than the raven haired mage and both slipped and smacked against one another on the wet sand. Whenever their nipples brushed together both would gasp out since their bodies were still so sensitive. Eventually it just left them wrestling and attempting to choke the other one out as Sylora marched up and closed with the beholder. The creature growled and floated over to her as it started to spin left and write as it tried to blast Sylora with missiles of pure hatred for her part in interrupting his play. But the blonde elf proved an especially nimble opponent.

She bounded off the rocks with an ease that made most animals look clumsy. Worse for the beholder was the fact that with every passing second she punched out more of his eyes with arrows until soon his hide was practically covered in shafts as more ichor poured out from his wounds. He turned trying to blast one last paralysis spell the elf, the fight had moved off from its initial point and now without her mermen allies Sylora was all alone as she leapt forward at the beast. As she sailed through the space in between them the beholder’s spell caught her in the leg.

“Nooo!” Sylora said as she landed with a ‘hmmmph’ on the beholder’s head. She felt the numbness rising through her body from her leg. Grunting she called on all of her power to hold onto her bow with one hand while her other grabbed a shaft embedded in another stalk. The creature underneath her shook and shifted as he tied to throw her off but he pushed her legs hips in as hard as she could to hold fast before she ripped out the shaft. The beholder screamed and then spun it’s body rapidly to hurl Sylora off. Her grip faltered but as she was flung free she brought the final arrow to position. In a breath she let loose the arrow hoping to pierce the beholder’s eye but at the last moment another stalk flew into place to catch the arrow with a fiery blast. As she landed on the rocks the arrow was destroyed and the beholder loomed over her.

“You have failed little elf! Now once I deal with those annoying mermen I shall hullp!” The beholder’s central eye suddenly widened in shock and pain. Then suddenly Sylora saw the tip of blade crash out through the dangerous creature pupil. It’s teeth clattered together in its giant maw as it struggled to create any words before suddenly the beholder fell to the sand. The ground shook from the impact as more of its black blood poured out of its wound before the sword tip was yanked back. Coughing and struggling to move the creature tried couldn’t even turn as Jenessa appeared on top of it with one of her longswords covered from hilt to tip in the creatures black blood. With a sharp look she grabbed her blade’s hilt with two hands and drilled the final debilitating strike into the creature’s head.

“Hurraaackk!” The beholder said before it’s voice gave out and the wreckage that was its central eye tried in vain to close while it’s other stalks went limp. Sylora climbed up with the help of her friend.

“You were so brave Sylora. Without your help I would have been doomed to be under his spell forever.” Jenessa said and the elf smiled and embraced her friend. It took the elf a moment to realize that they were both naked and that both their bodies were now sweaty and covered in blood and well something else in Jenessa’s case.  
“Oooh think nothing of it my friend. But we must go. We’ve tarried too long.”

“I’m fine too by the way Jenessa!” Merella said with a grunt as she gave the beholder a kick before she went off in search of her clothes. After she disappeared Sylora and Jenessa could hear her voice come from behind the rocks separating them from the shore line.

“You’re lucky Sylora seemed to have caught a fine set of fish sticks for us Jenessa or I’d be taking out some frustration on your tits right now for putting me through that!” They heard the mage say but Jenessa knew she was just joking around when they heard the mage introducing herself to the mermen with a giggle. After they secured the rest of their clothes (or at least all that had survived in Jenessa’s case) the three girls each mounted the back of one of the mermen who were gracious enough to the trio for finally destroying the beast that had troubled some of their own that they took them all the way to the north coast of Crystal Lake. Even though they said it wasn’t necessary Merella felt she would be remiss if she didn’t thank her swimmer personally for letting her ride him even though she said it was for science, not her own pleasure.

As the trio began walking forward towards the road to take them to Evecroft they could see the sun setting over the land. Sylora was back in her plate armor, Merella had made some minor alterations to her robes since some of the beholder’s blood and cum had stained the right sleeve but was relatively still in her same getup. Only Jenessa had been forced to wear a long cloak and a thong and bra that was essentially made from one of her satchels so that she had pockets on both of her hips and two pockets nestled on her left tit. It wasn’t her ideal garments but that was why she was glad for the cloak as they traveled about an hour up the road and closed on the large town ahead of them.

Evecroft was the largest city in the region. Its walls easily dwarfed even the tallest structure of the small village that Jenessa had come from. Worse it was confusing to see that there were really no signs of an orc attack anywhere in the region. It was very strange given that somehow the sheer mass size of the warhost seemed to have bypassed the town completely. How was it possible that an entire town and its garrison of guardians had not noticed it. It worried Janessa as they got closer towards the gates. Only when they arrived at the massive red iron doors the trio saw that for the first time they were under guard and heavily barricaded. A throng of refugees was crowding the entrance way but they were blocked by at least twenty guards in the black and silver armor of the cities guard regiment.

“No entrance for vagabonds, escaped slaves or other refugees! Only trade convoys and military troops are allowed entrance do to the ongoing emergency!” When she heard the announcement she was heartened by hearing that the city was at least aware of the attack.

“By order of his greatness the Baron Sulrak Gaderson no non citizens of Evecroft are allowed entrance while the plot of treason and assassination against him have been settled! Leave this place! We are welcoming any visitors except traders and soldier of the army!”

“We’ll die out here!” “The orcs are all around the region!” “They’ve been investigating this treason for days without any answer! We have to get inside of the walls.” Were just a few of the shouts that the girls heard as they stood amongst the ragged and weary refugees trying to get into the city. At least these people were apparently aware of the situation with the orcs but it was more troubling that the guard sergeant shouting the messages about the Baron orders did not even mention the orc threat. Something was gravely wrong in the city of Evecroft and Jenessa knew they had to find out what. They needed to resupply as it was, without getting into the city they would be grossly unprepared to sneak into the warhost and deal with the threat it posed. Not to mention Jenessa had been intent to learn more about where the orcs were from the Baron or some of the rangers that frequented the region. At the moment however getting those answers seemed to be far off.

As the refugees continued to shout and some even grew brave enough to try to push past the guards but were met only with stiff resistance Jenessa felt Merella elbow her in the side and the redhead turned to look where the mage was pointing. There was a line of merchant caravans slowly waiting to gain entrance to the city. One was being watched over by only a pair of drivers and one thick armed soldier with heavy chain armor.

“That one’s mine so don’t even think about it. You and Sylora handle the drivers.” Merella said with a wicked smile before she scurried off amongst the crowd. Jenessa gave a small laugh and decided it was perhaps the best way to get them into the city, going to the gaurds first could potentially only lead to more time being wasted, a luxury they did not have. When she and Sylora made it to the carriage she saw that Merella had already distracted the big burly guard had him resting against the back of the carriage with his trousers down. The warrior saw Merella’s head slowly moving up and down on what she could tell was a very long shaft nestled in her mouth as she moved to the left side of the carriage as Sylora stood by on the right.

Putting on her best smile she nimbly hopped up onto the carriage seat and scooted up nice and close to the driver. The driver looked at her and was about to protest but the brown haired youth was immediately stopped as Jenessa slowly lifted up the left side of the cloak and exposed her barely clothed body to him. “I’m so sorry my good sirs but we really need your help. And don’t worry we’ll be sure you are amply rewarded.” She said with a smile as she saw the two young drivers exchanging a look as Sylora joined them on the other side boxing them in.

Jenessa lowered her cloak and closed up the sight of her body once more as the two riders realized too late that they weren’t getting a free grab and rub. Instead both girls produced blades and informed them that the back of the carriage looked like it had some space. Discreetly the girls secured the two young men in the carriage. By then Merella had knocked out the guard and secured him to the underside of the carriage with a spell. She wiped some excess cum from her lips as she helped the other two move the cargo around to make sure the two unconscious men wouldn’t be found. By then the line of wagons had started moving again and the three girls assembled onto the front of the transport as Jenessa grabbed the reins. She looked at Merella.

“You always have to get your fill don’t you?” She asked as they moved closer to the gate.

“And you never like to have any fun unless it involves some monster or bandits overpowering us. Sometimes a girl has to just let out her wild side. You know if you let those boys just get a good look at your boobs for a minute and we could probably have had them pose as our husbands. Instead you had to knock them out without so much as a rub.” Merella replied back as they got closer.

“I do not enjoy when monsters and bandits overpower us! That’s just you don’t know what you’re talking about!” Jenessa replied back sharply as her face grew flush. Soon enough they were getting closer to the entrance but Merella didn’t feel like giving up.

“Yes you do! You’re still mad about him so you never really cut loose with the guys and girls that you could be having fun with. But then when we get all overpowered you just lose it. Why do you think the beholder was able to ensnare you and not me?” The mage said as she folded her arms defiantly.

“That’s… I am not still hung up on him! And if you were doing your job and casting wards on us like my mom taught you then that damn eyeball never would have gotten the drop on us!” The redhead warrior said as they moved past the first line of guards.

“Guys..” Sylora said quietly.

“Oh yeah? Well if you’re supposed to be the leader then you should remember to make sure that we’re always ready everywhere we go. But you can’t even do that. We almost bought it at the forest and now we almost lost it on some gods forsaken island in the middle of nowhere! This never would have happened if your mom still traveled with us.”

“Guys!” The elf repeated as the wagon moved on.

“Don’t you dare! I know that she asked you before we ever set out just the three of us if you wanted to lead. And you shirked away from it cause you’re just as scared as I am about not having her around. So I stepped up, even without my magic because I was always there to get your butt out of trouble growing up!” Jenessa retorted back before she finally realized that the horses weren’t moving in front of them.

“Guys! You should really just shut up!” Sylora said and Jenessa and Merella finally seemed to realize that the wagon had been surrounded by at least ten guardians. Worse these men didn’t appear to share the same welcoming look as Gregor and the guardians from the village always wore. These men looked much harder and rougher around the edges. One who was not wearing a helmet who had silvery hair and a jagged scar through his left eye moved forward with a calm look.

“Well gods strike me down if it isn’t the Buxom Trio. We’re saved boys! I’m sure these adventurers will help solve all our problems.” The man said as his men chuckled around them. “I’m curious why you felt the need to try sneaking in ladies. But it’s alright, old Handly will take care of you and make sure that everything is alright…” The man said with a warm but obviously false smile even to Sylora.

Merella and Jenessa looked at one another for a moment before they both noticed that the guards were moving closer around them. Jenessa stood up on the wagon. “We’re actually just passing through on our way to the north. We didn’t want to bother the Baron by announcing our visit. Seemed that you are having a busy time today so we’ll just keep on going.” The redhead said as she saw two archers appear beside Handly.

“I’m afraid I wasn’t asking Miss Jenessa.” Handly pulled out a long curved blade as the archers took aim at the trio. “Now drop your weapons nice and slow and Miss Merella please don’t be trying no spells. We’ve had all sorts of problems this week and I hope you three ladies are smart enough to realize that making yourselves one is not going to help you one bit…”


	6. Indica in Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indica deals with the Orcs

Now it looks as though the girls are in a spot of trouble. We're gonna take a little side trip from them for a bit and visit Indica to see how the girl who trained the trio is doing.

Indica was lost. Her eyes were half closed from the amount of cum that stained while the rest of her vision was hazy in the sheer amount of forceful pleasure that existed inside her body at this moment. It was hard to think, harder still to focus but all she knew right now was that her entire body was being used an abused by what felt and seemed like the entire orc horde. The moments she had managed to stay awake before she was locked up securely with crude steel cuffs and a collar around her head was a tattered stream of being carried and dragged quickly through night and day. Any time the orcs had felt that she was waking up they had quickly knocked her head with a hard smack of their beefy hands. These same hands were now groping her and holding onto every handle the orcs that were currently fucking her needed. Their beefy sausage like fingers gripped into her full hips each time an orc was fucking her dripping pussy and orcs never stopped.

Beyond her pussy at that moment she had one burly-chested prime example of their males slamming away at her pussy while another two hammered away deep into her poor asshole. This had been the norm after a certain point as some impatient orcs gave up on the simple pleasure of jerking off while they waited their turn to turn the once might adventurer into a simple fucktoy to be used and fucked whenever they were back at their base. The orcs did not care about the sorrow that was spreading through Indica’s body and only cared for their pleasure.

Her hair was a frantic mess of red curls broken by stains of white frothy cum that were added to every few minutes. Beyond the orcs stretching out her pussy and really stretching out her asshole she was surrounded constantly on all sides by a loose semi circle. Cocks of every shape and size except for small and short were either being pushed up or rubbed against her skin or pushed into her dirty mane of red hair or they were being jerked aggressively as the orcs took out their frustration on her. In some case Indica was suffering attacks of both calibers but her mind did not mind it, the only thought the only notion she had was of a continual dull pleasure that exploded outward each and every time that the orcs exploded inside of her. There was something base and carnal in the process and even if she was not chained down and locked securely by iron and cock Indica felt that at this moment her mind was beyond any notion of escape. She was here to be fucked and bred by the orc menance and as her body did what it could to squeeze and milk the orcs as another volley was fired off inside and outside of her she felt at one with the world of pleasure that encompassed her fragmented mind.

The orcs inside of her asshole finally gave out with a horrible roar that made Indica’s entire body shudder. Their cocks popped out of her reddened hole as the voluptuous redhead chocked on the cock spewing a fresh load right down her throat. Even while he came the creature never relented and grabbed onto two handfuls of her hair to force her even further on top of his mammoth flesh spear as she was subjected once again to a horribly pleasant explosion of cum. Wave after wave of the thick white seed poured inside of her throat and into her stomach. Indica’s only point of remorse was that it was more cum that wasn’t going right into her well used cunt.

As the orc in her mouth emptied another fantastic load inside of her the orc in the sorceress’s pussy was losing his own fight; not that he minded. Indica would have screamed if her throat wasn’t being so thoroughly stuffed by the solid green orc meat inside of her throat. All that came out was a gurgling, “Mrrrrghghnngughh..” as her eyes rolled back in her head from the feelings of expansion her body was being treated too as the gargantuan orc spears plundered every inch of her insides. It was an absolute of excess compared to anything she had experienced save for an adventure with the Nebago tribal warriors. But this was something else entirely. These brutal barbarians held no care for wishes, for her pleasure or ideas of escape. All they cared about was rending her body with their cocks again and again. A lake of cum formed at her feet as Indica coughed and gagged as the cock inside of her throat was ripped out none too gently. Her voice was hoarse and her throat raw before she yelped out in pain from the removal of the three cocks still inside of her body.

“Ayiiigaghh! Plehh… pleeese… no.. marh… no…” She managed as her head lolled with her breasts that had already been covered in plenty of explosive discharges. For the first half hour of hard fucking the orcs had become overly acquainted with the woman’s massive bust.

“Haha look at this redhead slut. Her teets are bigger than even my old mother and she was twice the size as this human whore.” One orc captain had said as he ripped the tattered remnants of her clothes before they had all piled in around her. Like greedy piglings they had attacked her breasts with tongues and teeth and claws and fingers. Their green tongues spread out over her bodacious breasts while occasionally Indica screamed out in pain as her individual breasts were dragged in opposite directions before being squeezed back together as one luckily orc was almost suffocated as he was smooshed between the weight of her breasts. In the heated moment Indica had almost forgotten where she was and had felt bad that her breasts; a great point of intense pleasure for her and her many lovers, might actually kill someone but eventually the orcs around laughed as they pealed the giant flesh pillows away as the orc fell back.

Their roaring laughter deafened her as her head was dragged to the right where a tall orc was waiting to form a nice sandwich out of her mouth while using his cock for the main course. As her throat was pushed in by the mammoth cock she could barely see as the orc she had almost suffocated finally sprang back to consciousness. The orc himself laughed almost louder than the rest of them as he breathed the fresh air and he grabbed a handful of Indica’s tits as they were pulled and stretched and immediately latched his teeth onto her breast. The orcs nearby cheered at their fallen comrades resurrection and near death scrape with the monstrous breasts of the feared Indica and they laughed even louder, clashing their goblets together while some splashed ale over her tits before giving her nipple a hard pinch to make her body heat up that much quicker as the orcs continued savagely raping the captured sorceress.

In her hazy fucked silly state it seemed like that had happened days ago when it was actually only about a few hours ago when she was brought in and chained securely in the barracks room. Now as more orcs came to take the place of the ones who had just emptied themselves into Indica she looked on in desperate need to have something new filling her as the resistance continued to slowly die out in her as the once proud if open hearted sorceress had started towards becoming the ultimate cockslave.

“Huurrgghh haha. She always manages to get tight again even after having so many cocks in her holes hurhahaha! It’s amazing hurgh hur we should have one of the shamans find out how she does it and give it to all the slaves!” One of the orcs chortled as he approached her with one of his compatriots. Paying no mine to the redhead’s discomfort they grabbed her together and then flipped her body over as others worked at the chain spindles to make sure the chains went slack as they changed the position of their fucktoy as easily as if sharpening one of the barbaric swords. Indica whimpered from the feeling as she was held up as another orc moved under her and slowly scratched his fingers along the perfect flesh of her ass before one then two orcs shoved their cocks inside of her mouth. If she wasn’t choking before she was no and she was barely able to think as the two orcs huddled against one another to save space as they angled the top of their cock’s inside of her.

“We’re going to fill up her body nice and good eh Mauto!” One said as the other laughed. as tears rolled down Indica’s cheeks as she was roughly handled by the horrible creatures. Her jaw was already sore to begin with and now two of the mammoth pricks were being shoved in while the orc below her braced his massive crown against her asshole. Her eyes went wide when he just pushed right inside her semi loose asshole and if she had the mind to she would have cursed the restorative ruins she had placed into her body years before. They helped keeping her young looking and young of mind but in that moment all they helped to do was tighten her up for them to rape her holes as if she was almost a virgin each time.  
In some ways she hated it or at least she had earlier, now she just squealed liked a stuffed whore each time the process repeated. Finally to add into the new round two orcs took up their post between her legs that were held wide by another pair who was using her smooth skin of her inner thighs to occupy themselves. These barrel biceped two had already cum at least twice and a slow river of cum continued to trickle down her open thighs each time she was moved into this position. It made her feel so dirty and yet the lingering threats in her mind were only filled with one word, ‘More…’ A command which had the orcs heard it they would have only fucked her that much harder.

The two orcs rubbing her pussy with their red hot pricks finally decided that it was time to test the durability of this favorite hole of theirs. The reddened pussy even if it was no longer spread agape as it was a few moments ago was still leaking as much cum as the tight slit could allow as pressure from the newest assault on her ass continued. It made them chuckle and they rubbed their two fist sized cockheads up against the entrance to her body.

Indica whimpered in semi alarm even as the tears flew from her eyes as drool dripped out against the two cocks stuffing her mouth. The scent was overpowering and it just made her want to pump more cocks with her hands but she could feel enough to know they were still locked up. She wanted to tell them to stop and go, to let her go and to never let her go. Her mind was a dizzy fucked up mess and in the end her eyes just focused up to gaze at the two orcs fucking her face as she tried what she could to wiggle her tongue in the now overly confined space of her mouth as it was stuffed by two gigantic phalluses. When the two cocks pulled back from their latest thrust there was just enough space around the cocks for the sound of her whimpering to escape as the two cocks rubbing up against her pussy were further primed.

“Mrmm.. mewwwgh.. moaaar…aggh…” The taller of the two orcs at her pussy put two fingers against her pussy and then spread her wide. “Muaggghhauuww … marrr.. gupphh.” Her mewling whimpers were cut off as the cocks fucking her throat returned to their usual break neck pace. One even grabbed onto her hair to make sure that each time they were able to pull her up harder to make sure that her mouth was pulled those few extra inches up their shaft. The cum covered face of Indica was shoved up and down as she moaned around the cocks forming a seal around her mouth before the newest massive cock made its first return overture. Her body shuddered and the orcs could hear the chains jingle as her hands, legs, and neck moved from the torturous pleasure they were unleashing upon her. The single cock being wedged inside of her had made her cum yet again and if their still hadn’t been a fountain of cum slowly seeping out of her pussy the orcs would have seen her own juices gushing out around the seal of her labia as she was hit with the equivalent of a shield bash by tip of this newest monster’s penetration. But they were not done with her yet.

As the one orc made a few thrusts into her pussy he eventually stopped and held her hips as much as he could since her body was repeatedly being moved in two other directions as the orc pumped away furiously into ass while the two orsc at her front busied themselves seeing how much they would widen her throats. Her massive tits; still reddened and marked with teeth and scratch marks and covered in a none too thin layer of cum jiggled with each earth shattering thrust and some of the cum even flicked off her nipple to splash on the newest line of orcs raping her and some of the ones closest to the captured female. The spatter didn’t stop them from taking a fierce hold on their cocks however and continuing to pump their shafts in further preparation for the meal to cum. They knew that until the warchief called them back to hunt it was up to them how they spent their time and in Indica they had found their newest favorite. So as they orcs around her jockeyed for position and cheered as her massive udders swayed with each furious thrust the second orc at her pussy jammed his cock in as far as he could go.

Indica’s eyes opened wide and then instinctively shut as more cum was splashed across her forehead to catch in her red mane. One of the orcs in her mouth shouted at the orc who had come up and fired off his release since he had caught the orc in the side but in the hedonistic mind of Indica she tried to blink back the cum and simply dare the other orcs nearby to continue as the newest instrument of meat and blood was shoved all the way inside of her. Her legs shuddered and kicked and it was only by the immense strength of the two orcs holding her that she didn’t literally buck off the cocks fucking her ass and pussy. They held on with resolute determination and instead kept rubbing their shafts against her legs and occasionally her feat as the two orcs inside of her pussy howled. “Hahaha my brother she’s even tighter then she was when I fucked her alone. I can feel every inch of the bitch’s body locking in around me! Hahahar!” The orc shouted as he could feel the pleasure brewing up inside of his loins.

He felt the intense brilliant fire that boiled within the sorceress’ body even after her resistance to their rough treatment had faded. There was something magical about her body as he and his compatriot spread her pussy wider than Indica had ever felt herself going before. Had she been in control of her thoughts or even able to speak anything under than half strangled gurgles as her mouth was stuffed by twin cocks in her front she would likely have screamed about how they were tearing her apart, but at that moment she was just a cum drenched mess. Everywhere she managed to direct her eyes she just looked on with further lust at row after row of powerful, thickly muscled orcs who worked on their cocks to make sure that as soon as a whole presented itself they would be the first to push punch or shove their way into it and fill her with a new blast of their potent seed. In the light and in the darkness they almost appeared to her as just really big and ugly humans but it was their giant some times over foot long cocks that drew her attention as before her hair was pulled hard yet again as the only remaining airway of her nose was punched shut as one of the orcs slammed forward into her mouth once more.

Her body seemed to even have a healthy glow to it from the treatment as the lights from the large bulky candles cast immense shadows on the raucous frenzy that the barracks was being exposed to. The shadows were most intense as they were cast off from the constant movement coming from Indica herself along with her current suitors at the time. The lights flickered over her sweaty and cum covered pale skin and bounced off the hardened steel like muscles of each green orc limb. The beasts were the stuff of a rough life which meant that when they fucked there was no mercy given, no quarter allowed as they laid waste to any female unlucky enough to fall into their grips. Indica had been a spectacular find especially given her restorative powers and the orcs knew that they would enjoy coming back each time from their hunt to test out her newly tightened holes and make a new mess of them each time they returned.

Eventually the fragmented network of thoughts that Indica could manage at that moment started to feel the tempo of the orc cocks plundering her body starting to lose their regularity. She would have smiled if she could cause she knew what was about to come. Using whatever control her orgasm soaked body could still muster she pushed back against her new masters in the small way she could and clenched her still newly stretched body around the cocks in her ass and pussy while her tongue fluttered with every ounce of strength she had left. Any chance she could she sent the waggling muscle against the cocks that were pushing in and starving her throat of any air that her nose managed to take in. The hulking cocks shoving themselves inside of her were throbbing with cum and energy and the orc in her ass started shouting something that she could barely understand.

“Get out of her pussy and mouth yah stupid gits! Let the rest of the boys paint her till she looks like a snow elf hahar ha!” He chortled and as the orcs nodded in understanding though the ones inside of her pussy took their time with a few more thrusts before they pulled out nearly both at the same moment. This was followed soon after by the two meat sticks fucking her throat run attempting to pull back, but one orc couldn’t hold himself back and as the crown of his big green cock pulled back he growled out and pulled hard on his member as his release crashed into him like a wave of pleasure. Indica took another blast of cum right to the face, followed by another and another as the storm of virile orc seed spills over her cheeks, chin and open mouth. She swallows as much of the cum as possible and her tongue slowly licks out across her mouth as she looks at him with no attempt at hiding the lust. Soon enough however she is moaning as she’s bounced again on the cock still wedged in her ass while one of his hands moves up as the orcs running the chains at that moment prop her up so that she is sitting up at the moment. Her breasts rest against her body save for when the plump melons are send up and down by the continuous thrusting still going on inside of her and she does what she can to ignore the aching pain in her arm by focusing on the pleasure her ruined cum filled pussy is still radiating.

“Fire in the hole boys! Har ha har all of them!” the orc in her ass says as he wedges her pink cum stained lips open with two massive green fingers moments before the first orcs start to cum. An entire volley of white liquid arrows explodes all around Indica. It splatters against her giant breasts, her slightly expanded stomach and of course her pussy and face and she smiles as it covers every inch of her. She moans out as the white hot pleasure splashes against her skin and she cums again as some of the white creamy salvos land in her pussy where she is still leaking from the earlier waves. Her mouth is a gape with pleasure and the wish to catch all she can as the hazy disorientation of being so thoroughly fucked continues to dull her mind. But she is not thinking of just how dirty her body is as her mouth drips spit and cum or as she fervently tries to bring her arms back towards her chest to squeeze and press her breasts together to capture some of the cum between them as scores of more cum from a second cannonade commence.

In the end her once elegant and largely untouched body was soaked through and through as cum leaked out from her stretched pussy lips and her reddened and thoroughly penetrated asshole. She gives out a small almost shy whimper as the chains holding her arms are released but a new thicker chain is attached to the collar on her neck. The orcs around all start to return to their drink and food when they realize that the slave is being taken off elsewhere. Some still grab and pull on their cocks while others venture off to find one of the other slaves to relieve more tension build up in their sacks. Indica is confused about what is going on but as her chain is pulled the collar digs into her flesh and she is yanked down after the final cock in her ass is removed.

She lands on all fours, a dazed cum drenched mess with more seed still leaking out and staining her inner thighs, well staining them more than they already were. She didn’t know where she was going but she just tried to keep up as she slowly crawled across the cold stone floor. Indica was glad for the occasional pull of the chain as it kept her shoulders from faltering too much that it made her nipples scrape across the ground causing her to quietly yelp from the overstimulation. Finally she found that she appeared to be being taken outside and she raised one hand slowly to cover her eyes from the bright sun. Looking out she just saw a large railing all around her, it was seemingly carved from a dark greenish obsidian stone. If she had been standing she knew that she could see out across it but she dared not stand up. Instead she looked out to the right and left and saw a few large dangerous looking towers rising up around her.

“Magnificent isn’t it.” A deep forceful voice said off to her right and Indica barely recognized the form of a massive orc, easily two and a half meters tall. His shoulders seemed as a broad as a boat’s width and his face looked like it was carved out of green iron. His eyes were a deadly and intelligent looking shade of yellow as his armored form turned towards the fallen sorceress. “Since I knew that I needed to return my men to their drills for a moment I thought I might take this moment to chat with you. I am Orkaazz, warchief of the Urgiss clan, mightiest of all the five families of Blackskull!” There is a pull of her chain and Indica whimpers aloud, not only from the dragging but from the fact that now bereft of dozens of orc cocks around her the sorceress’ pussy feels completely empty and vacant.

Pulling her chain again the giant orc commanded her to move up to the railing. “You can stand Indica, if only for a moment. I doubt you’re capable of standing for long now after all my men have done.” The warchief said smugly.

She gave the barest of submissive nods and then moved her hands forward. At first they simply slid against the material given they like the rest of her body were covered in cum, but eventually she managed to pull herself up to look at what lay beyond. There were masses of them, she realized. Hundreds if not thousands of orcs lay below them in the canyons formed by the high walls of the old and ancient forest she found herself prisoner in.

“You’re witnessing the birth of a new empire Indica and greater still my finding you in that village has helped gurantee that my shamans shall use your magic to help strengthen their research into new arts for our new conquests. Evecroft shall fall soon enough and then the castle of Arkkan shall be next.” The massive orc smiled and then tugged Indica away from the railing. “Take heart Indica. Your legend rose as a woman of great beauty and magic and here it shall end, your beauty taken as my legions render you into an orc loving cock whore and your magic used to fuel my own gains. I would say that I wish there were more like you who could fuel my empire but as luck would have it your daughter and her pathetic band draw closer to my grasps. Word has already reached me that they crossed the Crystal Lake this past morning. It shall only be a matter of time before your daughter and her friends join us in my warm embrace.” The orc said and his craggedy lips formed a horribly cruel smile.

Indica couldn’t stop the new set of tears from falling from her eyes. She looked to the sky and offered up a silent prayer to all the gods and spirits she believed in. In one hopeful prayer she wished for them to tell her daughter to run, to leave this place and take her friends and run far away. There would be no victory for them here, not long odds of hope of rescue. Only death… or worse.


	7. In the Baron's Clutches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Buxom Trio encounter the Baron of Evecroft

“We can take them.” Merella said as her eyes looked around at the guardians. Jenessa did not share that assessment. The area they were in provided little in the way that could reinforce their chances of success. There was crates and a few trash pots but other than that there was just many armed men.

“Don’t be stupid. We have three and they have a dozen and more coming.” The redhead said as she saw more guardians approaching.

Sylora looked around and a hand raised up almost nervously to run through her bright golden hair. “Perhaps we should just go with them.” She said quietly as the guardians started to form a smaller perimeter around the trio.

Jenessa thought much the same and yet she did not like the looks of the men around them. There was no friendliness, only a cold expression devoid of anything beyond some poorly hidden lust. She didn’t think that going with them was the right idea but then there did not appear to be any good idea here. Turning to Insera she leaned in quickly.

“Cast as much smoke around the area and get Sylora out of here. Then at night come find me. I doubt they mean to kill me or they would have attacked already.” The redhead warrior as she looked at the men around her. She hoped that they didn’t mean to kill her or the others and merely to capture them, of course that led to other potential problems.

“We’re not going to leave you..” Merella protested and then her friend turned back to her. Even more than Sylora the two had an underlying bond that no argument could truly fracture. Sure enough Jenessa still felt the sting of Merella’s comments about the her secret desire to be fucked by monster because of what happened with him but at that moment Jenessa didn’t need to focus on that. She needed the mage to listen to her now more than ever.

“Just do it. Trust me Merella and I will see you soon enough.” Jenessa said as her eyes stared into Merella’s. Relunctantly the raven haired mage slowly nodded.

“Guys? What are we going to… yiieaaah!” Sylora said as suddenly Merella snapped her fingers and the air around them erupted in a brilliant and blinding flash before smoke appeared out of thin air. It covered the wagon in a billowing cloud of smoke before Merella grabbed Sylora. The elf would have yelped again but she realized what the rough idea was as the two sprang off of the wagon and made a run for it.

Jenessa sprang off the wagon soon enough but she didn’t use her blades on the guardians knowing that as soon as she attacked they would reply in kind and she felt that they did not truly intend to hurt them, only restrain them but that possibility had its own issues. Her best chance was to escape and get their focus off the other two and then eventually meet back. Moving as quickly as she wished she had Sylora’s catlike nimbleness. Pushing through the field of heavy smoke and shoving past a surprised guardian she felt her hands brush against a pile of crates which she upturned and hurled back hoping it would delay her pursuers more. Her eyes spotted an alleyway nearby and she ducked inside or at least attempted to. As she got a foot inside the lip of the passageway something heavy and strong pressed down on her shoulder.

“Niaggh! Let me go!” She said as she turned and struggled but as she turned she saw that ther captor was not one of the guardians but a hulking brutish figure in bulky armor. Badges inlaid on his shoulder pauldrons and chest identified him as belonging to the baron’s staff and his hold on her seemed a direct correlation to the baron’s hold on the larger situation around her. She struggled and hammered at his grip but he never let up and instead just hurled her against the wall. The force of hitting the wall so roughly knocked the redheaded warrior heroine in one moment and the bulky mysterious foe simply bent down and plucked her up with one arm. Returning to the throng of guardians the helmeted figure turned slightly towards Handly.

The guardian straightened up when he saw the lumbering brute. “Ah very good. I did not realize that the Baron’s top man was on the scene. We’re very… grateful.” The guardian said as the brute simply pushed past him on his way towards the main road to the keep. Handly looked on after the man and then muttered a curse before he looked to his subordinates.

“Find the other two immediately! Specifically the mage! We can’t have any sort of rogue minister on the loose no matter what else is going on.” He urged them on with a shove before he followed in the wake of the tall warrior hauling up the unconscious redhead.

\--------  
“We should go…” Sylora said quietly in the darkness of an inn’s back room. With a simple charm Merella had been able to capture the attention of a stockboy and he’d quickly told them to just hide inside the backroom of the inn where it would be safe. But for how long remained to be seen. The raven haired mage knew that soon enough the guardians would start moving house to house in search of them. She had enough spells to keep them hidden for some time if the worst happens but they would have to move soon.

“Just stay close Sylora, and don’t be afraid to put on as cute an act as possible if they find us. Distraction will help me out a lot if I need to cast spells.” Merella said, her tone sharp and resolute. Every minute that they weren’t actively searching for Jenessa felt like a slight betrayel. She still didn’t even want to admit how much she felt she had failed the three of them by having to abandon her but the redhead had been adamant. ‘She just has to be as stubborn as I can be in this situation.’ Merella thought before she moved out of the space in the inn. The streets had quieted and the mage had made sure to cast a glimmer spell on them that would work to keep them undetected; at least at a distance. It was not long before they heard some guards talking about how the supremely busty redhead had been captured by one of the guards named Hothgar. Curiously enough the guards she heard talking about the guard seemed to have a strange fear of the man.

They walked along and soon enough they were able to get a clearer line of sight with Evecroft’s most central structure, the massive keep at the northwest corner of the city. Said to have been built by an order of master craftsman the keep as dominating sight that stretched out from where it touched the walls of the city and occupied nearly half a quarter of the cities space. Beyond being the main centerpiece for the city Merella knew from experience hunting deserters and other criminals from the city that the dungeons were located there. They would just need a little bit of luck to get inside when Jenessa was being held there, provided that was her destination.

\-------------------

Once the guards realized that Jenessa really did not have much in the way of clothes at the moment they dressed her in a frumpy tan frock. It wasn’t really her size and her breasts stretched out the bodice so much that one of the guards chuckled as he cut some of the cords loose to allow her to breathe more easily though he did not leave till he got a nice squeeze of her enormous breast through the fabric. The redhead just glared at him through the whole process before she was dragged from a holding room and then into a large hall. Resting at one side sitting on a high backed throne chair was Baron Sulrak Gaderson himself. She had met with the baron on a few occasions but in this situation she was truly repulsed. He was old and did not have the same grace with age as her mother did. His ears hung from his head and his big full lips seemed to bubble and bounce as he spoke in a crumbling tone that at one point may have been intimidating but no only appeared to amuse her.

“Ah the infamous Jenessa! Welcome welcome I must say I was surprised to find you being brought here by my guards.” The baron chortled and looked for a moment at the same armored brute that had knocked Jenessa out as she tried to make her escape.

“I do not know why you thought it so important to try to run from my men? You have something to hide from us my dear?” The baron asked her as his slug like head inched forward slightly from his perch.

Jenessa almost scoffed at that. “I don’t have anything to hide but I feel that you do governor. My home village was nearly destroyed by an orc horde larger than any we’ve seen before. I half expected to see Evecroft burnt to the ground or under siege and yet here I find you, sitting there while making sure to keep refugees from coming into your city. Is it not your mandate to welcome anyone into the walls who needs a safe haven?” She asked him as her eyes narrowed on the figure settled comfortably back into his throne.

“Those orcs out there would never dare threaten Evecroft. The destruction of the village was unfortunate but we must bide our time and strength before attacking this menace my dear. Leave the tactics of overcoming such a large threat to men like me, not every enemy of the region can be dispatched by the charms and … assests of the Buxom Trio.” The baron and many of his guards laughed.

“So you let the horde just move by the walls of your city and sent no aide or warning to the villages paying your levies. I wouldn’t want you in control of cleaning up manure!” At that the ugly baron seemed to get truly irritated. He rose up from his chair and the guards nearby reached for their weapons. Jenessa was more than a little surprised. She knew those men should be egging for a fight but the fact that when their master got angry they immediately went for their blades made Jenessa fear whoever had come to the throne room in recent times.

“How dare you! You are nothing more than some whore’s whelm whose is remembered fondly only because of how many men got to fuck her!” The baron shouted and heat flared along Jenessa’s neck. If she had anything, even a shard of glass she knew she would have hurled it at the man’s wobbling throat. “Guards seize her!” Jenessa was not surprised by this however and as the guards held her securely she just looked on defiantly at the baron. Given the next opportunity she felt in her heart that she would not rest until Evecroft had a new ruler.

The baron stood and looked at her with utter menace in his eyes. “I had thought you would be smarter than that you redhead slut.” He growled at her. “But instead I see you are just one more dissident working with the orcs to undermine our security. Fear not… my guards know all about how to take care of such rebellious treason. Take her away and throw her in the black cells.” He grumbled out before turning to slowly shuffle back to his throne as Jenessa was dragged out of the throne room moments before a black smelly bag was dragged over her face. A muffled scream of defiance tinged with a hint of fear filled the throne room before the heavy doors closed.

\------  
Inside the cell Jenessa huddles against the rags of her clothing. Once more she was barely covered and the cold air of the cell made her nipples harden immediately. She had thought for sure her body would be raped and tortured because of the Baron’s words but it appeared that there was some hope that he had not completely lost it. If word got out that his men captured and raped a hero such as her there would be repercussions… she hoped. She heard something in the cell next to her and she snuffled forward slightly.

“I know you….” A whisper of a male voice said to her. He couldn’t see much in the dark but she spotted one … no two figures in the cell next to her.

“Possibly, I can hardly see who you are in this darkness.” She said back to the shadowy person obscured in the darkness. She wondered how he could see her when she could barely make out him.

“Hehe.. when you live most of your life in the dark forests and sleep under the night sky your eyes get used to seeing in the dark.” The voice said and then the form moved closer. “You’re Jenessa, one of the Buxom Trio.” The man said as she saw his hands rest against the bars. Her green eyes still struggled to make out any detail but she nodded all the same.

“Well not so much part of a trio right now. I’m hoping the others escaped since I haven’t seen them.” She said as she still remembered the lingering shame of her argument with Merella. It had been wrong to bring up such issues, let her frustration win over especially when they were supposed to be on task. She closed her eyes and worked to let the anger melt away from her mind.  
“The baron tossed me in here when I asked too many questions about the orc horde that destroyed my village.” She said as she put her knees forward to cover up her body and also allow her to rest her breasts and head for the moment.

The man in the cell laughed at her. “Then it won’t be hard to convince you to help me. He tossed me in here for trying to answer some of those questions. Worse thing is I found them out and as soon as he can convince the councilors of my guilt I’ll be headed for a short drop and a sudden stop.” He said with a grumble as she saw his hands flex against the bars. “My name is Seris Isther, first ranger of Evecroft. For ten years it’s been my duty to find and eliminate all threats to the city. But when the orc tribes started to rally around a new chief I asked the baron for men to kill him before he became an issue. The baron said it was too dangerous and that he could not afford to lose men to a threat that may happen. ‘They’re just mindless orcs my dear Isther.. they’ll soon have a fight between the chief and another and they’ll go back to fighting themselves.’” The obscured face turned to her. “You can guess how that worked out.”

She nodded slowly to him. “What did you find out about them? You said you had found answers.” The redheaded warrior said quietly as she heard the footsteps of a guard approaching. Looking at the bars she saw the barest glimpse of a smile.

“Help get the key from the guard and I’ll tell you everything I know.” The man said before he retreated back. Jenessa gave him a look of irritation but she knew there was no sense denying that she needed to get out of here if she was to do any good. Cryptic as the man was she felt in her gut that he could help her. Standing up slowly she moved forward, shuffling some of the cloth tatters that covered her body away to expose her breasts as she pressed her body up against the bars.

“Guard please.. I … I need to use the restroom.” She said to him as her green eyes concentrated on helping give off an innocent and naïve look. No one would have sympathy for a defiant adventurer but the poor trapped girl who bit off more than she could chew, well she might escape yet.

The guard just laughed at her. “What do you think that bucket’s for slut.” He said with another chuckle as he remained in front of her. The guard was thankfully young and hopefully not full of zealous vigor for the baron’s rule. She saw him looking over the exposed flesh of her breast. She pretended to just notice and she retreated a bit from the bars and moved her hands over her nipples but she tried to look scared, rather than disgusted.

“Please… I need my own privacy. I can’t just go in a bucket…” She said and then slowly moved back towards the bars and left only one hand on her breasts. When the guard took a small step forward she fought back a sly smile. “I’ll do anything… Just hurry please and let me go.” The guard’s mouth formed into a sharp smile as he moved closer, but not close enough to reach.

“Hmmm. Why don’t you kneel down and open your mouth wide. And keep your hands behind your back or you’ll wish you hadn’t.” The guard grunted coarsely. Jenessa played up the lost girl act and her eyes looked down for a moment in shame that was still half real before she knelt down and moved her hands behind her back. Opening up her mouth wide she made a play with her tongue as she looked up at him. Her pink muscle slowly made a circular track around her lips as her green eyes remained a hundred percent focused on him.

The guard gave a chuckle and greedily moved closer after shifting open his trousers slightly. Jenessa heard the jingle of keys but dared not take her eyes off the throbbing and rapidly stiffening cock that was being propped towards her mouth. She had no choice but to move forward and she dared not try anything with her mouth rather than suck and massage the cock there with her tongue. Stupid or not she didn’t think she could drag the man up against the bars by simple suction alone. However while the guard closed his eyes from the pleasure she was giving him she shifted slightly and unfolded her leg to move forward and through the bars. She sucked particularly hard when she saw his eyes threatening to open and perhaps give away her ploy and she even moved forward along his cock every inch she could before her face was being braced against the bars. Finally when her foot was extended out near his leg she moved to act. Swift as vengeance she pushed his leg forward as hard as she could while letting go of his cock. In the following shock and surprise the guard lost his balance as Jenessa slowly rose up. As he fell she grabbed him by the tufts of his hide leather and she slammed him forward against the bars.

“Alaaarrrrghhhh…” Was all he managed to get out before his eyes closed for a long time and she quickly searched out the key attached to his belt. Moving quickly she let the guard’s body fell she moved her hand outside the bars and quickly made the most of the key. Shuffling the guard into her cell she quickly donned his clothes to at least have something sturdier than her tattered remnants. Then she looked at her adjoining cell after she heard a low appreciative whistle. She had almost forgotten about the ranger. Moving forward she idly held the key in her hand and then moved it forward into the lock but did not turn it.  
“What’s the information about the Baron. We’ll need it to bring any councilors not loyal to him to our own side.” She said as she saw the ranger’s dark eyes appear in the shadows.

“The orc hordes have been using captured humans to help breed their army. But that’s not the worse of it. They ran out of villages and small hamlets to raid months ago. To keep the orcs from attacking Evecroft the Baron has been giving them any female prisoners or refugees he can get his hands on. I think someone else realized this as well and so he stopped allowing in the refugees saying it’s for the safety and security of the city. He’s painted me as a terrorist trying to incite rebellion.” Seris told her as he stood right before the bars. It was the first time she could really see him. He was tall and lean with dark brown hair that was kept about shoulder length. He wore various beads and tokens through his mangy hair and he had a coarse beard that extended from his cheeks and chin as well. His eyes were dark blue, almost the color of a sunset’s edges.  
He turned the key and then opened up the door and noticed his cellmate rising up as well. The man was very tall and muscular and then she noticed that what she had thought must be a pack or some piece of gear was actually another head.

“An Ettin?” Jenessa said as she stood her ground but debated closing the doors. She had not exactly had good relationships with the two headed creatures. Her green eyes sharpened themselves on Seris.  
“It’s no worries, Malic has been my ally for years. I tried to tell the big brute to leave me when I realized the baron’s goons got wind of my snooping but he wouldn’t budge. Might be stubborn but I’m sure we’ll need his help.” Jenessa nodded and then slowly she turned towards the nearest door before she froze. The door appeared to be glowing. A red aura was radiating off the door and she looked closer at it before she realized the glow was turning from red to a burning yellow blaze.

“Back!” She yelled and pushed her body in against Seris. The ranger smelled of mildew and dried sweat but as she looked over his sharp features she found part of her didn’t mind the closeness. When he was about to open his mouth to ask what was going on there was suddenly a loud bang and then the trio heard the heavy door crashing against the walls of the prison as it smashed this way and that like an errant missile. Suddenly it came to a rest at far wall and Jenessa pulled back from Seris’ chest and looked down the hallway.

With a look of surprise on her features Merella and Sylora’s sudden appearance seemed comical to Jenessa as she moved forward and hugged her adopted sisters firmly in her arms.

“You guys were taking so long I decided to free myself.” Jenessa said with a short giggle. Merella rolled her eyes and then gave her a nod.

“I see…” Then her gaze landed on Seris and Malic as they exited out their cell. “And who are your friends?” Merella asked before giving the two a sultry wave as she smiled coyly.

“Never mind them we have a job to do. Come on!” Jenssa said as she accepted a captured blade that Sylora extended to her.

“What do you mean Jenessa?” The blonde elf asked before moving to follow the redhead out.

“We’re either going to incite a rebellion and save the city or die trying. Either way Baron Gaderson is going to find out why you do not insult the Buxom Trio or their mentor!” Jenessa growled without even looking back as she led them back into the halls of the keep with her two newest associates following quickly behind Merella and Sylora.

**Author's Note:**

> My Patreon https://www.patreon.com/GladiusWriting  
> My Hentai Foundry Profile http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lonegladius/profile  
> My Twitter https://twitter.com/GladiusWriting


End file.
